


when fate takes a detour

by sapphicirene



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Skyrim!AU, Werewolf!Siyeon, but u dont have to know anything i promise, its just like locations and minor references, lots of fluff, poly!singjibo, vampire!bora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicirene/pseuds/sapphicirene
Summary: being the prophesied savior of the entire continent isn't anything to bat an eye at, but minji would much rather entertain the attention of a werewolf and vampire than be the hero she's supposed to be
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, singjibo - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 141





	when fate takes a detour

**Author's Note:**

> god. this is literally the most self indulgent thing i have ever written in my entire life... and i love it very much. if you dont know what something is, or if you wanna know what the locations look like, i really recommend doing a quick google, it'll make the read a whole lot better :p enjoy!!!!
> 
> also a huge thanks to everyone that has been encouraging me and reading little snippets as i was writing this.. it really means the world n i love u all :[

Minji breathes out a shaky breath, the freeze in the air nipping at the few exposed portions of bare skin on her body. She curses all the Gods she can think of as she pulls her cloak more snugly onto herself, though it catches on the sharp peaks of her chest piece in the process. She sighs through a chatter of teeth as she rearranges it, though it does nothing to make her warmer.

She’s been traveling through the woods outside of Riverwood for a few hours now, and she regrets not staying at the inn there, the prospect of finally reaching Whiterun overriding her sensibility. Her ears are being assaulted by the wind, her hood doing nothing to protect them, and even then, she just tries to shake it off, making her next steps more heavy and poignant. 

She just survived a goddamn dragon attack, she can make it through this stretch of woods without giving in. It’s simple in comparison, no matter how much she shivers through it.

Minji sighs once more, and gives in. She takes her hand out from within her cloak and uses the last reserves of energy she has to will a small flame to combust in the palm of her hand. She hums as she places her hand near her face, the residual heat making her nose feel less like a frozen block and more like the pliable and soft skin she remembers. The rest of her face follows suit, her features relaxing as an inkling of warmth returns to her.

She smiles softly, and looks ahead. She’s nearly to the peak of the small hill, the one that overlooks the large plain before Whiterun. Or so she’s been told, that is. She didn’t really trust the innkeep at Riverwood, who was mumbling something incoherent about a Golden Claw. Maybe if she hadn’t just gotten nearly singed to death by an enormous serpentine beast of yore, she would have cared enough to pay attention. 

The flame in her palm dwindles quickly, and as it goes out, she places her hand between the armor clad valley of her breasts, hoping that the last bits of warmth will spread to the rest of her. It’s useless, she knows, but the momentary heat is comforting enough. She pauses walking to suck in a deep breath, the cold air circulating in and out of her body like the antithesis of a shot of Skooma (something she thinks she would love, right now).

The wind has calmed a bit, enough to make her aware of the light thrum of cicadas and the rustling of trees brought on by the snowfall. It’s peaceful, for a moment, before another sound pierces through the near silence. Minji strains to hear it, but it’s definitely there: the low howl of a wolf in the distance. Nothing she can’t handle, of course, but when her joints feel frozen in place it’s a bit more of a challenge. 

  
Minji shakes herself out a little, willing her body to cooperate with her as the adrenaline pounds through her veins. A wolf is a minor threat, but in this state, and in the middle of nowhere, a mistake can cost a life, and Minji would rather live to see another day. She pulls off her hood and readies her greatsword, her most prized possession. It glimmers a bit in the moonlight, and Minji smiles thinking about the immense thrill she gets from being able to use it once more.   
  
There’s a loud rustle from the brush to her right, and she readies herself, her sword drawn and her stance light and nimble, prepared to dodge or lunge at a moment’s notice. The rustling gets louder, but Minji narrows her eyebrows when she notices how the gait sounds: definitely bipedal, a little clumsy, and nowhere near as fast as a wolf. She relaxes a little, but stands her ground. 

Her breath lingers in front of her, frosting the air lightly as she heaves, the adrenaline speeding her senses. The rustling is loudest now, and suddenly, the brush parts and _she_ walks out. Yeah, not a wolf, that’s for sure.

The woman that emerges from the foliage is tall, and rife with strong and sinewy muscle. She has shoulder-length, wavy auburn hair that cascades over her hide armor, though that’s not what draws Minji’s eye. There are three large claw marks painted over the ridges of her face, diagonal and large and they conceal her features in a way that makes Minji intensely drawn in, even moreso by her piercing amber eyes. She’s incredibly beautiful, and it makes Minji’s breath catch in her throat.

The woman visibly startles, her hand instantly pulling out a small longsword from a sheath on her side, and she waves it at Minji in shock before realizing that Minji has lowered her own sword.

They stare at each other in silence for a moment, stoic, until the woman breaks out into a wide grin.

“Fancy meeting someone else out on the trail this late!”

“ _Were_ you on the trail? You did just appear from the forest, miss.”

The woman laughs heartily and tilts her head as if to acknowledge Minji’s point.

“Right you are, lady-” the woman pauses as if to search for a name.

“Minji.” She answers.

“A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.” She pauses to step closer out of the forest and onto the trail. She extends out her hand for Minji to shake, and she obliges. “I’m Siyeon the Huntress, but I’ll drop the formalities for you. Call me Siyeon.”

Minji squeezes Siyeon’s hand as she laughs.

“Well, Siyeon, how long have you been in the woods?”

Siyeon huffs at her. “Enough to know I was thoroughly missing out on the company of such a woman as yourself, but not enough to have missed the chance of meeting you entirely. Fate is a beautiful thing, dear.”

Siyeon places her hands on her hips, proud. Minji isn’t one to brag about her status, because as the Dragonborn, much more harm comes of it than good, but something about the arrogance and forwardness of the rather stunning woman in front of her makes her feel like knocking her down a peg.

“Fate means everything to me, Siyeon. It’s hard to live as the Dragonborn and not be guided by it.”

The mere word wipes Siyeon’s face clean of emotion, which makes Minji laugh softly in response. Siyeon’s eyes widen as she looks Minji up and down, and the woman is internally very grateful that she had spent so much of her gold on a gaudy travel cloak, because the way Siyeon looks at her makes her heart pound in her ears.

“It seems I’m made even more fortunate with your presence then, Minji.”

“Right you are, though I’m thrilled that I’m graced with your beauty rather than a wolf. I’m assuming that’s why you returned to the trail? It’s rather hard to pinpoint where howls come from in these woods.”

Siyeon’s face flashes with panic for a second, it’s barely noticeable but Minji has a penchant for reading people, and she was embarrassingly focused on mapping out Siyeon’s face, anyway.

“Ah, yes. It’s especially difficult this late at night.” She pauses to clear her throat awkwardly, all semblance of confidence having left her. “You off to anywhere in particular?”

Minji smiles. “Whiterun, actually.”

Siyeon’s entire face lights up at the mention, and she gives Minji a friendly punch on the shoulder, one that reverberates through the metal of her shoulder plate. Siyeon shakes her hand out when she realizes it, not expecting Minji to have been armored under her cloak. Minji and Siyeon both laugh, and despite the war paint coating her cheeks and the pervasive darkness, Minji smiles when she sees a blush peeking out on Siyeon’s cheeks.

“Lucky for you, I’m headed the same way. And, maybe you’ve heard of them, but I’m part of the Companions.”

Minji nods affirmatively. Who hasn’t heard of the Companions? They’re one of the largest factions in all of Skyrim, notorious for their presence in Whiterun and across the continent for their escapades and triumphs in chivalry. 

“I _am_ lucky, then. Being a Companion is nothing to scoff at, you must be quite the warrior, Siyeon.”

Siyeon brightens at the compliment, her smile genuine and proud. The look on Siyeon’s face, so happy and unrestrained, juxtaposed with the rather intimidating warpaint and armor makes Minji’s heart flutter and she begins to feel warmer, even if just a little.

“I’m a woman of many talents-” she pauses, and leans into Minji’s space ever so slightly, her cold puffs of breath mingling with Minji’s in the air between them, “one of them being wooing the Dragonborn.”

Minji laughs, quiet and shy. “I would have to agree, Siyeon. Warm me up on the rest of our journey to Whiterun and buy me some mead and we’ll see how talented you really are, hmm?”

Siyeon barks out a laugh and hooks her arm with Minji’s, pulling her close. Minji immediately notices how hot Siyeon’s blood runs, inhumanly warm, almost. Minji chooses to think nothing of it, and appreciates the human heater attached to her side.

“You’re in for quite the treat, Minji. I’ll see to it myself.”

Minji smiles. It’s entirely too easy to be caught up with the wrong kind of person in Skyrim, too dangerous to let your defenses down for even a moment. But, for Siyeon, Minji is inclined to do so.

…

They arrive at the Bannered Mare, Whiterun’s premiere inn, in a matter of hours, and it’s still night when they’re taking off their cloaks and armor plates at the door to join the pile of discarded clothing. 

Minji nearly groans at the warmth from the fireplace, which heats the entire room enough to reanimate her frozen bones. She steals a quick glance at Siyeon, who seems unaffected by the sudden heat, but she still visibly relaxes, almost forced in a way. 

Because they’re finally somewhere well lit, Minji turns to face Siyeon to take in her features. Her jaw is sharp, and despite all of her features being rather chiseled, her face is kind and warm, genuine. Minji smiles at her, and Siyeon smiles back. 

“Much warmer in here, hmm?”

“I imagine I’d be more comfortable if you continued to warm me up, too.”

Siyeon blushes a bit at the insinuation, one that Minji kept intentionally vague. 

“Maybe you won’t have to imagine, Minji.” Siyeon whispers, barely loud enough to hear over the bard’s lyre playing. Her fingers snake around Minji’s waist, pulling her into her side once more, yet this time unencumbered by armor. Siyeon digs her fingers into Minji’s side in a way that seems possessive, her nails making half moons in her side. Normally, Minji would detest that, being claimed so vagrantly, but when she looks at Siyeon, who’s looking back at her hungrily, she squirms. The attention is overwhelming, and Minji doesn’t feel like fighting it. 

Minji’s face goes hot when she wraps her arm around Siyeon’s side and her fingertips are met by toned muscle. She maneuvers her fingers up to the woman’s abs, which tighten on contact. Minji lets out a low hum as she circles around the soft skin there, smiling softly when she feels Siyeon’s grip on her side tighten even more.

Just as they’re about to sit at the bar, the elven barkeep turns around to face them both, shooting Siyeon a wide smile and gesturing for her to sit. She’s rather tall, and stunningly beautiful. Siyeon pulls out Minji’s chair for her before sitting in her own, and when they both settle, Siyeon’s hand gravitates to Minji’s thigh, resting her fingers high up on the inner curve of her skin. It makes Minji twitch in her seat, to which Siyeon responds by squeezing harder and shooting her a playful glance, her pupils the size of moons. Siyeon bites her lower lip and winks at Minji before removing her hand, just as the barkeep returns her attention to them both.

“My, my, if it isn’t Siyeon the Huntress! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Siyeon laughs and rolls her eyes. “Just bringing this fine woman in for a drink, Yoohyeon. She’s had quite the journey.”

Yoohyeon raises her eyebrows knowingly. “Oh I’m sure she has, knowing your incessant blathering.”

Siyeon’s cheeks flush bright red as she shrugs and offers Minji an apologetic smile. 

“She’s quite the rambler sometimes.” Yoohyeon adds, with a bright smile. She focuses her attention solely on Minji, like she’s telling her a secret, “She knows I just like giving her a hard time.”

“And in return, I give you my loyal business. Very unfair of you, Yoohyeon.”

Minji laughs as Yoohyeon just shakes her head and sighs before ducking behind the counter. Her voice is a little muffled.

“The usual?”

Minji takes the opportunity to grab Siyeon’s hand and place it on her thigh once more, in the exact same spot. Minji’s fingers trace over the valleys between Siyeon’s knuckles as she makes intense eye contact with her, smirking when she notices the way Siyeon’s eyes keep darting down to her lips. Minji realizes that Siyeon hasn’t responded to Yoohyeon yet, so she digs her nails into the soft skin of Siyeon’s hand as a warning. It seems to do the job, judging by the way she had instantly perked up.

“For me, yeah. What did you want to drink, Minji?” Siyeon says, her voice weak and cracking. It sends a smirk to Minji’s lips.

“I want whatever you’re having. I can keep up.”

Siyeon’s eyes widen, the euphemism not lost on her. Though there’s still a rosy blush painting her cheeks, it seems as though she’s regained some confidence back, judging by the way her hand leaves Minji’s thigh to pull her chair closer, her strength overwhelming and extremely attractive.

Yoohyeon hums her answer from behind the bar, and she stands up and places a bottle of Skooma on the countertop with a reverberating clang.

“I’ll leave you two be, if you need anything please don’t hesitate to let me know.” Yoohyeon says, beginning to walk away.

“Wait!” Minji calls out, which stops the elf in her tracks. “Is there a room available?”

Yoohyeon smiles at her. “Of course! We have more than one vacant room if-”

Minji smiles curtly at her before cutting her off. “We’ll just need one, but thank you.”

Yoohyeon smiles wider now, her eyes darting between Siyeon and Minji. “Of course, anything for my favorite patron and _her_ friend Siyeon.” Siyeon scoffs before Yoohyeon continues speaking, “I’ll leave the door unlocked and the key on the bed. Enjoy!”

Siyeon waits until Yoohyeon leaves the bar before speaking to Minji once again. The silence is punctured only by the bard, as the rest of the Bannered Mare seems to be empty. 

“That room is for you alone, right?”

Minji laughs loudly. “How dense are you, Siyeon?”

Siyeon blushes furiously and averts eye contact. “Too dense, clearly. Let’s see if the alcohol makes me feel any lighter, sweet.”

Minji laughs and grabs the bottle of Skooma, taking a hearty swig before passing it to the woman next to her. She wipes her lips with the back of her hand as the alcohol travels down to her gut, searing her from the inside out and setting her senses ablaze. She watches as Siyeon takes a notably heavy few gulps, and Minji can’t help but notice the way the column of her neck strains as she does so, and she wonders what her lips might feel like plastered to the soft skin there. When Siyeon sets down the now empty bottle on the counter, Minji lets her curiosity get the better of her. She reaches out two fingers and presses them to Siyeon’s pulse point, noting immediately that her heart rate is erratic and quick.

She hums quietly when Siyeon relaxes into her touch.

“Do you ever think about how fragile life is?” Minji breathes out, dragging her fingers down the column of Siyeon’s neck, waiting for a response.

“Sometimes.” Minji had hoped for a better answer, but she’s mostly doing this to amuse herself, anyway. She traces her fingers over Siyeon’s pronounced collarbone as she continues to speak.

“Do you ever think about how you’ll spend the rest of your life? How if something were to _happen_ -” She punctuates her point by enclosing her hand around Siyeon’s throat gently, “it could be all over in a moment?” She lets up her grip now, returning her hand to rest on the counter. 

“I think that’s no way to live.” Siyeon responds poignantly.

Minji laughs, and bites on one of her fingers to keep from spilling over with giddiness.

“It isn’t.” Minji agrees. “But never did I think I would have come to that conclusion after meeting some strange woman in the woods.”

Siyeon belts out a melodious laugh and smiles at Minji, who mirrors her grin.

“Being the Dragonborn is to live a life of aching routine and certainty, Siyeon. You’re somehow the first thing I didn’t expect, and it’s thrilling.”

Siyeon leans closer to Minji, resting her hand on the counter.

“Well lucky for you, Minji, there’s a lot more I’d love to do with you.”

Minji tilts her head. “Like?”

“Kiss you, for one. After that, maybe woo and court you like the chivalrous Companion in me says I should. You’re special, Minji-” Siyeon pauses, and tilts Minji’s chin up with the pad of her finger. She lowers her voice to a whisper, “-and _not_ because you’re the Dragonborn.”

Minji grins at her as the knot in her stomach flips and morphs into what feels like a blizzard of nerves and excitement. Never before had she felt this unsure of what would happen, yet so willing to take a risk and dive in headfirst. There’s something about the way that Siyeon carries herself that Minji is inherently drawn to, maybe it’s the confidence or perhaps it’s the way she looks at her. Either way, Minji is eager to explore it, to explore her.

“Is that so?”

“That it is, my dear. Would you like me to _show_ you how certain I am?”

Minji smiles softly and locks Siyeon’s hands with her own.

“I’d love that.”

…

Minji and Siyeon are inseparable for weeks, barely leaving one another’s company. Minji was right in her gut feeling that Siyeon was somehow fated to meet her, because in the moments they share between drinks at the Bannered Mare and at the training grounds of the Companions, she falls headfirst for her. It’s quick and messy and it’s never anything Minji expected to happen, but it happens nonetheless. 

Their first kiss was drunken and sloppy but Minji thinks about it fondly anyway, though it’s been the sole cause of one of the spars she had lost to Siyeon. 

  
(A lot of their drunken memories end up being incredibly distracting.)

_Minji and Siyeon stumbled out of the chairs at the bar, giggling to themselves as they dragged one another to the room they had reserved. Minji slams the door behind them and pushes Siyeon onto the bed without a second of hesitation, clambering over top of her to straddle her thighs as best as she could._

_“Siyeon, what do you want most out of life?”_

_Siyeon looks up at her, her pupils blown out as she pulls Minji’s head down, holding her above her lips for just a second so she can respond._

_“Ask me again after you kiss me.”_

_And like the crash of waves against shore, Siyeon pulls Minji’s lips onto her own, meeting with rushed desperation, like they had no time to waste. Maybe it’s true, but Minji doesn’t want to dwell on it too much. She pulls away from Siyeon with a choked moan, and leans down to place her lips over the shell of Siyeon’s ear. Her question gets a little warped, the trembling in her thighs too overwhelming to produce coherent thought._

_“What do you want, Siyeon?”_

_Siyeon’s hands grip the insides of her thighs tightly, almost painfully. Minji gasps at the sensation and falls onto Siyeon’s chest, letting the woman maneuver her into a more comfortable position._

_“You.”_

Minji is caught reminiscing the way Siyeon had her screaming out the names of all the Nines that night just as Siyeon knocks the wind out of her once more, but with a wooden sword this time, though.

She falls to the dirt with a thud, and laughs as she stews in her embarrassment and lingering arousal, leave it to Siyeon to make her feel both at once. Siyeon drops her sparring sword and kneels on the ground to meet Minji at eye level.

“Distracted, princess?” Siyeon teases, gripping the sides of Minji’s chin to make her maintain eye contact.

“That obvious?”

“Painfully so, Ji.”

Siyeon smiles at her warmly before leaning in to kiss her. Her lips move slowly against Minji, much more restrained than the first night they had met. Siyeon has a lot more nuance than she originally expected, and she’s learned as much over the last few weeks. She especially notices the way Siyeon’s gaze lingers on her when she gets dressed after another night at the inn, her eyes becoming more fond and less animalistic as the days went on. Siyeon is by no means a rough person, she’s talented at battle and noble and strong, but for Minji, she’s kind and soft and patient. 

Minji is way too certain of how her life will go, what she’s going to do, and when and why she has to do it at all. She understands, and has made her peace with it, has grieved the life she had thought was over, the one that wasn’t hers to live. 

Siyeon teaches her otherwise, that Minji is her own person, that she can live and love and _be_ loved and that she deserves to write her own future as much as it’s already written for her. It’s no wonder she falls for Siyeon so hard and fast.

_Minji is curled comfortably into Siyeon’s bare body, her head nestled in the crook of her neck and their legs are tangled together at the foot of the bed. Minji thinks she’s stared at the ceiling of the Bannered Mare from this perspective more than anyone else should have, yet she doesn’t resent it at all. It’s not home, but it’s what she and Siyeon had made their own, so it’ll do._

_“Minji, can I ask you something?”_

_Minji doesn’t answer yet, just places her hand over Siyeon’s heart. As usual, she’s incredibly hot to the touch, and her heart beats frantically, though much quicker than she expects._

_“Anything, Si.”_

_“Can I still show you all the stuff I promised?”_

_Minji takes a second to jog her memory, being taken back to the first night they had met when Siyeon had mentioned wanting to win her over._

_“You mean-”_

_“I mean-” Siyeon pauses, and holds Minji’s hand in her own. “-I mean I love you.”_

_“That wasn’t really a question.”_

_Siyeon scoffs and slaps Minji’s arm._

_“I love you too, Siyeon.” Minji finally says, shifting in Siyeon’s arms to kiss her. Siyeon’s lips tremble against her own, and it’s the first time Minji has ever seen her unsure. They pull apart, and Siyeon’s face slowly floods with tears._

_(Minji is grateful she had already cleaned off Siyeon’s war paint for her that night, realizing she had unknowingly saved herself a lot of cleanup time, now.)_

_“Shh.. It’s okay, Si.” Minji says, her hand cupping the side of her cheek gently._

Siyeon pulls away from the kiss slowly, and rests her forehead against Minji’s softly.

“I love you so much, Ji. You can’t let your defenses down like that in a real fight, baby. I can’t lose you.”

Minji leans in to press a soft kiss to Siyeon’s lips.

“I know. I just keep thinking about you, Si. You’re too distracting.”

Siyeon sits back a little, enough to look at Minji fully. The look in her eyes is warm, comforting. Siyeon looks like home, the kind they had made from what they had been given. Minji rarely finds comfort in the _known_ , only when she sees it in Siyeon. 

“And to think I’m this distracting when I still have my clothes on!” she scoffs, fully drawing Minji out of her lovesick introspection. She laughs loudly and pushes Siyeon to the ground.

“By Talos, you’re unbelievable!” Minji huffs, though she does so through a wide grin.

“I know I am, that’s why you fell in love with me!”

“Maybe so, Si. But you know what I can’t wrap my head around?”

Siyeon groans, knowing fully well where Minji is headed with the conversation.

“Why haven’t we gotten our own place yet? I’m tired of bothering Yoohyeon at the Bannered Mare all the time!”

Siyeon rolls her eyes and her lips fall into a lazy smile.

“I was gonna wait to tell you, but I think I know how we can work it out.”

“Oh do tell, wise and sage Siyeon the Huntress.” Minji deadpans, sarcasm laced in every word.

Siyeon chooses to ignore Minji’s teasing. “The Companions just got word of a _huge_ bounty for some vampire in a cave near Whiterun. I figure we go, scope it out, kill the wench, and collect our Septims and buy that beautiful house in the front of town.”

Minji pauses.

“You’re serious?”

“As serious as the Black Heart Blight, my sweet.”

“Siyeon, we can’t waste any time!” Minji says, standing quickly and brushing the dirt off of her sparring armor.

Siyeon follows suit, but steadies Minji in place with her hands on her girlfriend’s shoulders, a wide smile plastered over her face. She didn’t bother to put on her war paint today, and Minji is grateful that she can see the contours of her face up close, so intimate in a way that quite literally no one else gets to see.

“We have to prepare well enough, but you’re right. Do you think we can be ready in three nights?”

Minji nods quickly, her eyes wide. Siyeon laughs and leans in to press a kiss to her forehead.

“This is the _real_ beginning of our life together, Minji.”

...

  
  


Minji and Siyeon spend the next three days preparing to slay the vampire. Minji opts to prepare salves and meals and to ensure that their supplies will be enough in any situation while Siyeon takes up the task of maintaining their armor and weapons, working tirelessly at the Companion’s renowned Skyforge alongside the head smith to fortify themselves. Minji misses the silent and understood companionship of her greatsword, the way it lays between her shoulder blades. Aside from Siyeon, it’s one of the few things that brings her comfort, but as with her girlfriend, she can bear to part with them both for the greater good.

Minji patters around the small room at the Bannered Mare that she’s made home over the past few weeks, collecting what small odds and ends she needs to put in her saddlebag. She hums thoughtfully as she surveys the materials left on the desk, nothing of use, but something within her is telling her to bring the assorted alchemical goods anyway, so she sighs and stuffs them in her bag, too. There’s a light knock at the door, the one she recognizes as the cautious and melodic _bump.. bump bump… bump_ that could only belong to Siyeon.

“Come in, dear.” Minji says, unable to hide the excitement in her voice. 

Siyeon looks a little tired today, but the smile on her face is enough to push Minji’s momentary worry aside. Siyeon drops everything in her arms (enough swords and arrows and armor to supply a small army, Minji thinks) with an unceremonious clatter, hopping over the small pile to meet Minji. Siyeon wastes no time in picking her up off the ground, to which Minji responds by squealing and burying her head in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck, wrapping her legs around her waist to cling on. 

Siyeon spins them around for a brief moment before landing on the bed with them both somehow in-tact. Minji grins down at her, mirroring the joy on her face.

“You miss me that much?” Minji teases, leaning down to give Siyeon a kiss.

Siyeon’s lips on her own are warm and soft, and she nearly forgot how much she missed them. It’s been maybe a day without her, but it’s felt like an eternity. They part reluctantly, and Siyeon’s eyes sparkle.

“More than you can imagine, dearest.” 

  
She pushes up off the bed, and Minji adjusts to sit in her lap, her arms wrapped around Siyeon’s neck.

“I know, me too, Si.” Minji says quietly.

They sit for a moment, letting the distant playing of the bard leak through the room and occupy the silence.

“What’s all of that?” Minji says.

Siyeon hums and her hands find purchase on Minji’s waist, her thumbs rubbing over her hips before moving under her shirt to rub her back.

“Everything we’ll possibly need. By Talos, Yubin really was thorough this time.”

Minji laughs softly into Siyeon’s neck.

“I bet she was. She cares a lot about you.”

“And _you._ ”

Minji huffs out a knowing laugh, letting that topic drop in favor of another.

“Tell me about your day, baby. What did I miss at Jorrvaskr?” Minji says, moving Siyeon’s hair out of the way to get better access to her neck. Siyeon relaxes her head in compliance so that Minji has more room.

“Yubin and I decided that steel was better-” Siyeon says, but she stops speaking when Minji starts kissing her neck. She’s about to move so that Minji will stop, but the older woman pushes her head back into a tilt, fingers gripping the sides of her chin strongly.

“Keep talking, Siyeon.”

Minji hears Siyeon gulp loudly, though she obeys Minji’s direction and guidance and continues to speak.

“So, the steel. We reforged it with-” Siyeon stops talking again to let out a low, rumbling moan as Minji’s teeth graze over her jugular softly, the place she knows Siyeon is the most sensitive. “-with some material Yubin had laying around, so your sword-” Siyeon moans louder this time as Minji sucks dark marks into the column of her neck, reckless and determined. Siyeon’s hands twitch on Minji’s back, digging in ever so slightly as Minji soothes the already dark spot with a soft lap of her tongue and an open-mouthed kiss. Siyeon groans at the sensation, melting into the bed before Minji bites her once more, making Siyeon go rigid and reminding her of Minji’s request.

“Your sword is better than ever, and more than ready to-” Siyeon’s voice cracks as Minji starts making another mark, “-to kill that vampire, so we can get the bounty and _our_ -” Minji sucks at Siyeon’s skin harshly upon hearing how Siyeon emphasized the word, drawing yet another moan from her partner, “-home together.”

Minji finally pulls away from Siyeon’s throat, which is now smattered by an assortment of purpling and red bruises. She kisses her lips softly, an apology for the marks she knows would be sore later.

“Sounds so good, baby. I can’t wait to try out my sword again. I missed her.” Minji says, teasing.

Siyeon whines and pouts at her the second the words leave her lips. Minji smiles fondly at Siyeon and covers her face with light, fleeting kisses. She punctuates each one with another word.

“I. Missed. You. Even. More. Darling.” Minji says, her lips separating from Siyeon’s cheek with a loud smack.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Minji stands from Siyeon’s lap and pulls her to her feet, interlocking their fingers and walking over to the awkwardly placed pile of miscellaneous gear.

“So. Where’s my baby?”

Siyeon frowns at the nickname, Minji using it in reference to her greatsword. Minji laughs and presses a kiss to Siyeon’s cheek, which was much hotter than usual. She shrugs it off and pays no mind to it.

“ _I’m_ your baby. Not that stupid sword.”

“That _stupid sword_ might save your life someday, be kind.”

Siyeon sighs and reaches into the pile carefully, drawing out Minji’s greatsword and holding it in her palms for Minji to inspect. The once dull silver is bright and looks visibly sharper, the edges looking menacing against the soft flesh of Siyeon’s palms. Even in the dim lighting, the sword glimmers with the kind of new-metal shine that can only be present with the most careful and tedious craftsmanship. Minji gasps when she sees it.

“Siyeon…”

“Pretty good, right? We spent so long on it.”

Minji picks up the sword for herself, rotating it around to look at all of the detailwork. Her greatsword has _never_ looked this good.

“I’m shocked... thank you.”

Siyeon hums her acknowledgement, smiling widely when Minji twirls around the sword.

“We set out tomorrow?” Minji says quietly, running the pad of her finger down the length of her weapon.

“Yes, at dawn. Are you ready?”

“More than I’ll ever be. Once that vampire is gone, we’ll finally have saved enough for our home, Si. I can hardly wait.”

Siyeon laughs and pulls Minji into a careful hug, Minji maneuvering her sword so it doesn’t get in the way.

“Me neither, dear. Let’s just be careful so we can make it out alive, and then it’s easy.”

Minji hums in Siyeon’s arms, letting her overwhelming warmth envelop her. She feels safe here, with her, and she would do anything to ensure Siyeon’s safety and presence in her life.

...

They spend another night at the Bannered Mare, though hopefully it’s their last. The night passes quickly, and Minji wakes to Siyeon carding her fingers through her hair and looking at her with sleepy, half-lidded eyes.

Neither speaks, and Minji quietly sidles into Siyeon for a few minutes more, letting the silence cloak her in the same warmth and familiarity she feels in Siyeon’s embrace. Eventually, Siyeon sits up and pulls Minji up with her, and they ready themselves in relative silence, the atmosphere charged with nerves and tension. 

They leave quietly, armed to the teeth and then some. The walk through Whiterun is bittersweet, Minji trailing a little behind Siyeon to take in the familiar scenery. She stops in her tracks when she sees the vacant house at the front of the city, the very one they hope to own.

Siyeon notices she stops, and turns to face her, a sad smile on her face.

“Soon, baby.”

Minji mirrors her smile, and closes the distance between them as they continue walking together, until they eventually reach the city stables. They make small conversation about logistics and what they plan to do as they saddle up their horses.

Minji narrows her eyes when Frost, the horse she visits on days she has nothing else to do, rears at Siyeon, looking frightened and defensive. Minji has to intervene and calm the horse down before Siyeon can mount up, which Minji finds incredibly bizarre, given that she’s never seen Frost react in that way.

“You don’t ride much?”

Siyeon, from the other side of the stable, looks at Minji with wide eyes.

“Not at all.”

Minji furrows her eyebrows, it’s nearly impossible to get around Skyrim on foot. She puts her curiosity to the side, choosing to focus on soothing the horse. Once Frost seems to be calmed, she beckons Siyeon over with a wave of her hand. Minji’s other hand rests on the side of the animal’s face, petting her softly as Siyeon takes slow steps over. Frost whinnies and bucks a little when Siyeon gets closer, but Minji coos at the horse and keeps petting her muzzle. 

“Put your hand on mine, we’ll pet her.”

Siyeon obeys, and Minji doesn’t miss the way her hand trembles over her own. Eventually, Minji slides her hand out from under Siyeon’s, stepping away to show Frost that Siyeon was the one petting her. The horse seems more at ease, and Siyeon is finally able to clamber up the saddle without issue. Siyeon beams at Minji from atop the palomino, and Minji laughs at her unrestrained excitement.

“Very cute, Si. Your first horseback ride!”

Siyeon scoffs and bunches up the reins in one of her fists.

  
“It is NOT!”

“Could have fooled me, dear.”

Minji laughs as she hears Siyeon grumble under her breath, and Minji mounts the remaining horse now, a bay mare that she’s unsure of the name of. It’s no surprise that she lets Siyeon ride her favorite horse, she just prays they both get used to each other quickly, for the journey’s sake (definitely not because she’s been begging Siyeon to buy Frost for her, that would be absurd).

They set out and the sun barely peeks over the frost-lidded tips of the mountains surrounding the plain, the air is crisp and Minji revels in the feeling. Skyrim is a lot of things, but unsightly is not one of them. She has her favorite corners of the continent, sure, but Whiterun has become her home base for the last few weeks, so she’s a little more impartial to its beauty. 

The ride isn’t long by any means, and they arrive outside the cave listed on the bounty within a few hours. Siyeon and Minji exchange a knowing look before they tie up the horses. They had agreed to work in silence once they arrived, for safety’s sake. Minji busies herself with arranging salves and herbs in the satchels beneath her armor when Siyeon approaches her with soft footsteps. She looks Minji up and down and smiles before locking their lips in a tender kiss. She leans in further to whisper to Minji.

“I love you.”

She pulls away and Minji beams at her. She grabs Siyeon’s hands in her own and squeezes them, that being a sufficient enough answer. They move in silence from then on out, treading carefully as they enter the cave.

It’s not nearly as dark as they expected, because a bright light leaks from the inside. There’s a small corridor that leads into a wide arena-like space, one that’s illuminated from cracks in the ceiling. Minji and Siyeon stand shoulder to shoulder, surveying the area before stepping out. Minji finds it odd that a _vampire_ would choose this as their sanctum, but as with most things, she thinks of it once and lets the thought dissolve into nothingness.

They walk together slowly, Minji gripping onto her greatsword tightly, and she feels Siyeon adjust her grip on the shield in front of them. The silence is deafening enough that Minji is getting distracted by the hollow thrum in her ears. She tries to shake it off to focus, but is having trouble doing so. She’s about to turn to Siyeon when she hears an echoing thud from where she was just looking.

A shrill laugh booms through the wide cavern.

“Took you long enough, Dragonborn.”

The voice is soft, somehow. Incredibly loud and deeply intimidating, but Minji can’t help but appreciate the lilt of the woman’s voice regardless.

Minji stiffens straight up and so does Siyeon as they peek around the corner. On the side of the cavern that was previously not visible, Minji spots a rather small looking woman reclined on a wooden chair, her feet on the adjacent table as she inspects her nails.

“I know you both are there, might as well just come over here already.” The woman says, her voice louder this time.

Siyeon and Minji exchange a confused glance but step out from the side of the rock wall, coming fully into the woman’s vision.

“Wow, you really _are_ pretty. And the dog isn’t half bad, either. I got lucky, didn’t I?” The woman says, ending her musings with a breathy laugh.

“What did you say? _Dog_?” Minji seethes, rage coursing through her veins..

The woman looks up from her nails at Minji, and her breath catches in her throat. Her heart was already racing from the adrenaline, though she’s pretty sure the striking woman in front of her isn’t easing that sensation at all. Her face is warm, but her eyes are piercing. The slopes of her face are well contoured and framed by long brown hair, and Minji quite likes her nose. The last time she had felt this flustered, and the only time, was with Siyeon. She looks over to her girlfriend, and notices she seems as taken aback by the woman’s beauty as Minji.

They exchange a knowing look before returning their attention to the vampire.

“Mhm. Wait. Don’t tell me you don’t know what she is?” The woman says slowly. She smirks at them, her eyes travelling between the two women.

Minji is speechless. She’s had her suspicions about Siyeon, sure. Why she was so hot all the time, why she startles animals with her presence, why she’s so secretive about her life at Jorrvaskr. Like a flash of lightning, it all clicks into place. 

“Si, you’re a _werewolf?”_ Minji says, incredulous. 

She looks at Siyeon, and there’s guilt plastered all over her features. She looks sad, pathetic, even. Minji feels betrayed, knowing that Siyeon had kept that part of her hidden for so long, but that’s not really a conversation they can have at the moment, so she swallows down her disappointment and confusion.

“I am.”

The vampire laughs once more, tsking and shaking her head at them.

“I really can’t believe I had to be the one to let that little secret out. Interesting the way things work, huh?”

“Say what you can now, you pathetic wench, because your head is gonna be dangling off my horse’s rear end like a trophy in a matter of minutes.” Siyeon seethes, pointing her sword at the vampire menacingly.

The woman stands up and raises her hands in defeat, though a sly smirk paints itself over her features.

“Well since you’re letting me speak, let’s have some fun, yeah?”

Minji and Siyeon exchange another look, and shrug. If they were about to kill this unbelievably beautiful woman, it wouldn’t hurt to hear her pretty voice for just a little more, right? They seem to come to that same silent understanding, and they let the vampiress speak.

She strikes a pose, and whips her cloak behind her for dramatic flair. For being so close to death, she really did seem to have a penchant for theatrics.

“I’m Bora. Kim Bora, vampiress extraordinaire, killer of men, incredibly sexy-” she pauses her monologue to look directly at Siyeon and Minji “-and, fortunate for you both, single.” She finishes with a wink.

Minji feels a hot blush rise to her cheeks at the last word, feeling transparent. She looks at Siyeon, and stifles a smile when she sees a tint of pink under her war paint.

“We’re not single.” Minji says firmly. “We’re dating each other.”

Bora scoffs. “That means nothing to me, you have to know that. I can _hear_ how fast both of your hearts are pumping, looking at me.”

Siyeon is about to speak up and correct her before Bora cuts her off.

“And arousal and fear sound different, doggie, so don’t try to deny it, either.”

Minji _feels_ Siyeon prickle with rage beside her.

“Will you stop calling me that?” Siyeon says, furious.

Bora laughs.

“Not when it riles you up, dear. I think it’s cute.”

Minji’s jaw drops and Siyeon shrinks back into herself, knowing fully well there was nothing she could say to that without incriminating herself.

“Anyway.” Bora says, pacing around dramatically in a small circle. “I’m glad it was you that showed, Dragonborn.”

That had completely slipped Minji’s mind, that Bora had identified her immediately.

“How did you know it was me? That I’m the Dragonborn?”

Bora smiles shyly and kicks at the dirt on the ground.

“I’d heard quite a few things from travellers. You have quite the reputation that precedes you, darling, and somehow you’re even prettier than I imagined.”

Minji is completely shocked at this point, unable to form coherent thought as Bora continues talking.

“I think it was worth it. Putting a bounty on myself, I mean.”

Minji and Siyeon audibly gasp, which draws out a shrill laugh from the vampire.

“Shocking, right?” She stops talking to point a sickly smirk in their direction. “That I would risk my life just to meet you?”

“You must be insane.” Minji responds.

Bora barks out a laugh, which echoes along the walls of the cavern.

“Maybe a little. I think you’ll come to find that it’s very endearing, though.”

Siyeon scoffs and rolls her eyes.

“Endearing, _how?_ I’m not very amused sitting here and watching you flirt with my girlfriend.” She deadpans.

“I’m flirting with you, too. I did say you were quite the cute little pup, didn’t I?”

Minji glances to Siyeon and smiles when she notices the extremely apparent blush coating her entire face.

Minji laughs, and Bora takes the more relaxed atmosphere as an invitation to step closer to them. Siyeon visibly startles, drawing her sword more rigidly and pointing it at Bora.

“Oh, will you relax? If I wanted to hurt either of you I would have done it by now.”

Siyeon lowers her sword at the statement, and Bora smiles warmly at her.

“That’s my good girl, hmm?”

Siyeon blushes furiously, but it seems like she relaxes a little, against her better will. (Minji decides to note this for later, once they’re out of imminent danger.)

Bora is about a foot from them both now, and she visibly inspects Minji and Siyeon from head to toe. A sly smile spreads across her face and she reaches her hand out to Minji’s face, cupping it gently. Her hand is unbelievably cold, and it makes Minji wince.

Siyeon immediately perks up when she notices Minji’s discomfort, stepping between her and Bora.

“ _Hey.”_ Siyeon warns.

“Si, it’s okay baby, her hands are just a little cold.”

“Oh.” Siyeon backs up again, embarrassed, and lets Bora step back into her space.

“Very loyal-” Bora pauses. “What’s your name, pup?”

“Siyeon.”

“And you, Dragonborn?” Bora says, turning to face her.

“Minji.”

Bora smiles at them.

“What a pleasure it is to meet you.”

Bora hums contentedly before she speaks again.

“Well since I’ve gone through all the effort of getting you here-”

Bora stops speaking and her eyes widen. Minji’s not sure what exactly is going on, but Siyeon seems to be straining to listen to something as well. Supernatural abilities, Minji assumes.

“Fuck.” Bora says, all mirth and theatrics absent in her voice now. “Follow me, I know how we can get out.”

Minji narrows her eyes at Siyeon, who looks just as fearful as Bora sounds. She says nothing, just nods her head in the direction that Bora is walking to at the other end of the cavern. Minji may not trust Bora, but she trusts Siyeon with every fiber of her being, so they follow the vampire to the other end of the cave. There’s a cutout portion of the wall, one that Bora moves with ease. It leads to a small corridor, with no end in sight. Minji hears human voices approaching quickly, assuming that they were here to collect the bounty, and that Bora and Siyeon had heard them from outside.

Bora’s eyes are softer, and there’s an unspoken urgency behind them as she gestures for Minji and Siyeon to enter the dug-out hall. Minji keeps her glance on Bora for a moment before entering first, feeling Siyeon’s hands on her waist the second she enters behind her. Bora groans a bit as she pulls the enormous slate of rock back over the entrance, and sighs once she’s done.

The cave is pitch black, and Minji’s heart rate increases at the thought. 

“It’s okay. It’s a short walk, I promise.” Bora says, her voice soft. It’s a welcome change from the arrogance and teasing from earlier.

Siyeon hums in agreement, though Minji can tell by the way her fingers dig into her side that she’s nervous as well.

“Where does this lead?” Minji says, her voice shaking.

“Far enough away from the actual entrance, but enough to see it when we leave.” Bora answers quickly.

“ _OH_.” Minji says, the realization hitting her like a club. She opens her palm, and wills the flame to combust. The light it provides is little to none, but it’s better than the complete darkness.

Bora laughs softly.

“Gorgeous _and_ smart, you’re pretty lucky, Siyeon.”

“That I am.” Siyeon responds proudly, squeezing Minji’s waist.

“I’m pretty jealous.” Bora says, and Minji can tell she’s being genuine.

“Of Siyeon?”

“Of you both. I can tell you really love each other. Countless years on this Earth and I haven’t seen anything like what you have.”

Minji hums thoughtfully.

“Well, thank you, Bora.”

They walk for a few more minutes in silence, until a soft light leaks from the wall. Bora maneuvers around Siyeon and Minji to move the rock, though she ends up just kicking it off of the cliffside, where it falls with a huge crash.

She looks behind and smiles wickedly at the two women, who stare back at her in shock.

“What? You two never seen a vampire before?”

They both say in unison, “No.”

Bora laughs loudly, and waves them out of the cave. They’re higher up on the mountainside now, and the two horses (along with some new ones neither Minji or Siyeon recognizes) are still tied to the tree. 

Bora hums thoughtfully as she looks at the horses.

“I don’t think we can go back and get them, it’s too risky.”

Minji gasps softly and looks to Siyeon.

“Please, we can’t leave Frost!” She pleads, giving Siyeon the saddest pair of puppy eyes she can manage.

Bora lets out a quiet “aww” as she watches them.

“Don’t worry, Minji. We won’t leave her.” Bora says, answering for Siyeon.

“How will we get back to Whiterun with only one horse?”

Bora winces at Siyeon’s words.

“I don’t think we can go back to Whiterun. You may be able to, but I can’t. They’ll have me murdered on sight.”

Minji isn’t sure what draws her so intensely to Bora, but she can tell Siyeon feels it too. To leave the life they were building there, for Siyeon to leave her found family, it’s an unspeakable sacrifice for them both. Yet, it comes so easily.

“We’ll find somewhere else. And I can just shift and keep up as a wolf.”

“Are you _sure_?” Bora says, in disbelief at what she was hearing.

“You just saved our lives. I refuse to leave you here to die, or to send you to your death in Whiterun.” Siyeon says, voice even and firm.

“Thank you.” Bora says, her voice quiet.

They make their way down the mountain carefully, Minji following behind Bora and Siyeon as they watch the entrance of the cave. They make it to the horses, and Frost seems more than excited to see Minji again, which makes her beam. She pets her carefully, and mounts the horse, holding out her hand for Bora to clamber up behind her. Bora accepts and gets on the saddle behind Minji clumsily. 

“Si, grab my stuff from the other horse, dear.”

Siyeon complies with a roll of her eyes, and hurries to transfer Minji’s various odds and ends to Frost’s saddlebags. 

“Please, don’t let this change what you think of me.” Siyeon says, looking up at Minji with pleading eyes. Her limbs shake and her face is set, unfeeling. Minji can see the worry behind her eyes, though.

“It won’t.” 

Siyeon whimpers a bit as her body molds and transforms. She whines as her legs and arms turn into strong wolf legs, and in a matter of seconds she’s unmistakably that: a wolf. Her coat is black with muddled spots of gray, and she’s at least three times the size of a normal wolf. Minji smiles at her, maybe it’s the blinding love, or maybe it’s the way Siyeon still has her same beautiful eyes, but Minji thinks she looks adorable.

“You’re so cute, Si.” Minji says, cooing down at her from the saddle.

The wolf’s tail wags, and a toothy grin appears on her face, which makes Minji laugh.

Bora’s hands snake around Minji’s waist, and her chin settles on Minji’s shoulder.

“She is pretty cute.” Bora agrees, a soft smile on her face. “Now let’s go, I don’t wanna die here being all pathetic over a _werewolf_.” 

Minji laughs, but Siyeon lets out a low growl before running off, her paws thundering against the ground unbelievably quickly. Minji kicks Frost’s sides gently, willing the horse to meet Siyeon’s gait. They set off in the opposite direction of Whiterun, and it makes Minji’s heart ache. She was looking forward to their own house in the city, something for the two of them, and the life they were making there. Minji isn’t used to being so unsure, not having everything completely laid out for her.

Change is hard the way it is, but it’s even harder when your entire existence hinges on being predictable, prophesied.

“I’ll make it up to you.” Bora says, tightening her grip around Minji’s midsection. 

Minji huffs out a laugh, unable to stop herself from grieving the loss of what could have been.

“How?”

“I’m not sure, but I will. Just give me a chance.”

Minji doesn’t feel like responding, so she just hums. She feels a tear slip out of her eye once they’re riding past the mountains that separate Whiterun from the rest of Skyrim, feeling unbelievably hollow as she watches the city shrink to nothingness.

The rest of the ride is silent, and they don’t stop until night time. Minji has no idea where they are, or where Siyeon plans on taking them. They eventually settle at a clearing, one that will suffice for a temporary camp, but Minji’s focus is on anything _but_ survival. 

She just lost everything she and Siyeon had been working towards, been blindsided by the revelation that Siyeon wasn’t who she thought she was, and now there’s a _vampire_ tagging along on whatever journey they were forced to be on. Siyeon tries to talk to her a few times, probably in a bid to try and explain herself, but Minji waves her off every time, because her throat blooms with thorns at the sight of her.

Minji’s stomach aches when she looks at Siyeon, all she can see is the reality of what’s finally sinking in. She was too blinded by adrenaline and fear when her _other_ side was revealed, and now that it’s silent, all Minji can do is think.

They all prepare the clearing to be a temporary base in complete silence, painfully awkward yet none of them willing to break the silence. Minji, purely because she needs to process everything, Bora, because she knows her presence is barely being entertained the way it is, and Siyeon, because she knows she can’t defend herself.

The absence of sound in the clearing is only punctuated by heels on dry grass and the occasional strained groans that come from lifting and heaving around what little possessions they had in the saddlebags. It’s incredibly uncomfortable, so Minji decides to take a walk once they’re settled, heading towards the forest and the quiet flow of water she heard earlier.

She hears Siyeon call out to her, but she ignores it in favor of the cool rush of water, the sound of it getting closer. The trees thin out a little and there's a small stream that snakes through the ground. Minji sighs and squats down, cupping her hands into the water and splashing it on her face, the overwhelming cold a shock to her system.

She breathes in deeply, letting the water drip off of her face, and secretly she hopes some of the anger drips off of her too. She knows she shouldn’t be mad, that Siyeon must have some sort of explanation, but it still stings. 

  
She brings another palm-full of water to her face, startling when she feels someone kneel next to her. Judging by the overwhelming and radiating heat, it’s Siyeon.

Neither of them speak, Minji pushing down the irritation she feels at being followed, when she clearly left for some personal space. She watches Siyeon’s hands dip into the water, following her lead. She leans closer to the water, inspecting her reflection and trying to wash off the war paint streaking across her face, to no avail.   
  
Minji watches Siyeon’s reflection in the water frown, her nails clawing at the paint unsuccessfully, just smearing it over her face more. Minji sighs and finally acknowledges her presence.

“Let me see.”

Siyeon turns to her, and Minji can’t help but notice that she looks like a kicked puppy, the black war paint mixing with the tears streaking down her cheeks. It softens Minji a little, but she manages to keep her composure and hold her ground. She pulls up the cloth bunched around her waist and dips it into the river before wiping Siyeon’s face carefully. Siyeon leans into the touch and shuts her eyes, which sends another wave of tears down her face. Minji sighs again, cleaning the corner of her shirt before returning it back to Siyeon’s cheeks. It takes a few minutes, but her skin is mostly clear, aside from the red blotches left from crying.

Minji washes her shirt off one last time before returning her gaze to Siyeon. She can tell she’s trying to keep it together for Minji’s sake, but Minji knows she’s about to break again when she sees her lip tremble.

“Si, we’re gonna be fine.”

Siyeon lets out a loud sob, her shoulders relaxing forward, and Minji rubs the sides of her arms comfortingly.

“I’m sorry, Minji.” Siyeon croaks out, nearly unintelligible through her cries.

Minji lets out a deep exhale as she continues to drag her hands up and down Siyeon’s shaking arms, letting her cry and cry until she calms a little. She looks up at Minji, her eyes red and swollen and generally pitiable.

“I know, I know.” Minji says, trying to soothe her.

“Si, I just need time to process this, okay? We’re gonna be alright, I still love you so much, I just need some alone time.”

Siyeon sniffles quietly and nods. “How long?”

“I don’t know.” Minji says, honestly.

...  
  


It’s been a couple of days with relative silence from Minji. She exchanges necessary pleasantries with Bora and Siyeon, a quick smile in between encounters, but nothing more. Minji sits on everything that has happened in the last few days, and she thinks she’s nearly made her peace with it. 

She still needs to talk to Siyeon for clarification, something Minji knows she can’t move on without. There were so many unanswered questions, too many unknowns, and Minji can’t make sense of it all without some explanation.

Through all of this introspection she realizes that she’s sure of two things: that she loves Siyeon and doesn’t want to lose her, and that Bora is more than just a passing figure in their lives.

While Minji’s been reserved, she notices immediately how Siyeon and Bora gravitate towards each other, the way Siyeon seems to relax in her company. The silence on Minji’s end only seems to exacerbate this, that Siyeon goes to Bora to distract her from her girlfriend’s requested time to process, and Bora is just grateful she’s being included at all. 

Minji is never jealous, and in her own mourning over the life she had, she’s grateful Siyeon and Bora have each other, even if it’s just to play fight and tease each other. More than once she’s been interrupted from deep contemplation by a loud shriek from Siyeon, turning to find her being tackled by Bora (and suddenly Minji remembers hearing the words “wet dog”). It makes her smile to herself as she reorganizes her belongings for the fifth time since getting to the clearing, choosing to occupy her time with mindless tasks.

Her heart aches when she feels Siyeon’s eyes on her almost constantly. She always meets her eyes with a sad smile, a promise of _soon_. Siyeon is patient, and lets her exist and sort through her emotions. Minji will seek her comfort, eventually. They both know it.

Bora, however, is an entirely different story. She’s outgoing and loud with Siyeon, playful. But with Minji, she’s quieter and more polite. Minji hates that she holds back, but she can’t blame Bora when Minji’s the reason for the awkward atmosphere. It’s when she catches Bora looking at her, longing and curious, that Minji reassesses everything.

She wants Siyeon to be happy, and she knows she can provide that for her, but judging by the way Bora can effortlessly bring a wide grin to her face, she knows Bora can be that for her, too.

Minji slowly starts inserting herself into their interactions again when she starts to feel left out, which manifests in her scooting a little closer when they all have a meal. She quietly listens to Siyeon and Bora talk, nodding along when they seem to direct some of the conversation at her. Minji’s heart swells when she notices how thrilled Siyeon looks at her participation, and her chest lightens when she senses Bora’s apprehension easing a bit too.

It’s one more day before things finally get easier.

It’s nighttime, and Minji stares into the fire and watches it crackle and burn, the embers floating away in the darkness of the night. Minji feels her throat prickle like she’s about to cry (she’s used to the random waves of sadness by now), so she stands to take a walk. She hears Siyeon calling her, but she ignores her. Minji just wants to be alone.

Her head hangs as she walks through the clearing, moving wherever her legs would take her, the crunching of dry grass under her footsteps numbing the aching thoughts in the back of her mind. She hasn’t walked far when she hears a quick pounding of feet behind her, which ceases to a grinding halt when the woman catches up with Minji. It’s Bora.

“Hey.”

Minji ignores her.

Bora squeaks out a weak laugh.

“I bet I know how you feel.”

Minji looks at her, and the shorter woman is looking back at her with a genuine expression on her face, devoid of anything but sympathy. She sighs and lets Bora continue.

“If I had to guess, you’re feeling lost, betrayed, a little angry, and confused.”

“As if Talos is reading my mind…” Minji says, a scoff leaving her at the fact that Bora had pinned her feelings down so easily. 

“I get it.” Bora pauses, and Minji hears her suck in a deep breath.

“Neither of us is going to blame you for feeling that way, Minji. You’ve just lost a big part of your life, with your other half, and it’s my fault.” Bora says, and Minji can hear the way her voice shakes a little before she continues. “I don’t expect you to forgive me, or to like me at all, but I just want you to know I’m indebted to you and Siyeon. I’m used to being uprooted like that, not having any company, no future to look forward to aside from the emptiness of immortality.” She laughs weakly. “It’s a terrible way to live, and I’m sorry I’m the reason you feel this way, too.” There’s a long pause before she finishes, “I can leave in the morning, if you’d like.”

Minji stops walking and turns to look at Bora. She’s not sure what it’s spurred on by, but she lets her impulse take over for once.

“Do you _want_ to leave?”

Bora looks at her desperately, her eyes shining with what seem to be tears.

“No.” Her voice is painfully quiet.

“Why?”

“You and Siyeon are the first people that have shown me compassion. Ever.”

Minji furrows her eyebrows.

“That can’t be true…”

Bora laughs weakly, and tears start trailing down her cheeks.

“Oh, but it is.”

Minji’s heart aches when she sees Bora bury her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking with quiet sobs. Minji knows it’s no coincidence that Bora is bearing her all right now and pouring her heart out to a complete stranger, that she must have been aching for some kind of human connection for ages. Minji, against her better judgment, steps forward towards Bora and wraps her in a hug. 

  
Bora gasps when Minji pulls her in closer, holding her there while she cries. She drops her head from her hands, and she moves into Minji further, her hands balling up at Minji’s cloak pathetically while she continues to sob.

Minji holds her until her crying slows, and she pulls back from Minji’s now tear soaked chest to look up at her. Her eyes are wide, shocked.

“Why did you do that?”

“You were crying.” Minji says with a shrug.

Bora rests the side of her head against Minji’s chest, and stays there for a moment. Minji lets her be held, even if Bora is incredibly cold to the touch. She bears it, for her sake. She tries to let up her grip a little, but Bora rejects it completely, pulling at Minji and tugging at her clothes even harder. Minij huffs out a half laugh, and accepts her fate.

“Do you still want me to leave?”

“I never said I wanted you to leave, Bora.”

At this, Bora separates from Minji quickly, nearly pushing her back in her excitement. As if a switch was flipped, Bora is back to the theatrical and over-the-top caricature Minji remembers so clearly.

“ _REALLY?_ By the NINES, I’ve never been more excited in my life. Wow, we have so much to do! I’ve always wanted to explore Skyrim-” She rambles on, but stops suddenly and her eyes widen. “What do you think Siyeon will say? Do you think she’ll let me stay too?” She speaks quickly, a wide grin on her face.

Minji laughs and shakes her head.

“I’m sure she will, but you can ask her yourself, dear.”

“Let’s go! Hurry!” Bora says, barely grabbing onto Minji’s wrist before she sets off in a sprint back to the campfire, which thankfully isn’t too far. Minji struggles to keep up, huffing and wheezing behind Bora, who maintains her quick pace without the slightest bit of exhaustion.

They reach the campfire, and Siyeon is hunched over some of their discarded items, half asleep. She startles when she notices Bora and Minji barreling towards her, and stands immediately.

“WHAT’S WRONG?” She screams, looking around frantically for a weapon.

Minji laughs, but she’s so out of breath from running that it comes out as a choked wheeze, which only worries Siyeon even further.

“IS SHE OKAY?”

Minji is in a fit by now, crumbled to the ground and crying tears of laughter as she watches Siyeon scramble to get to her, nearly tripping a couple of times before she’s knelt on the ground next to Minji, moving her limbs around wildly to check if she was injured.

Bora laughs loudly, too, where she watches a few feet away.

“I’m fine, baby.” Minji wheezes out, clutching onto Siyeon’s arm for support as she continues to laugh.

“By all the gods, I was so worried.” Siyeon says, her voice weak as she leans into Minji. They both topple over onto the ground, which makes Minji giggle. Siyeon holds her in place on the ground with her body, her hands cupping Minji’s face and looking at her lovingly, her eyes dripping honey. Their reconnection after the few days of silence is more overwhelming than Minji would have ever expected, her body immediately forgoing the tension she’d been feeding on. Minji smiles at her, finally feeling like she’d made it back home. 

Bora clears her throat awkwardly, and Minji and Siyeon look up at her embarrassed.

“If you guys are gonna be so grossly in love, I don’t know how long I can deal with that.” Bora admonishes with a roll of her eyes.

“Just make us fall in love with you and then you can join.” Siyeon says, a wolfish smirk on her face.

Minji looks at Siyeon, shocked. Her eyebrows are nearly in her hairline, and she can’t help but wonder if she was being serious. She furrows her eyebrows together, and before Bora can respond, Minji tests the water.

“I mean, she probably won’t have to try too hard.”

Bora’s jaw drops, and her eyes dart wildly between Minji and Siyeon, who are cuddling at this point.

Siyeon hums her agreement, nodding against Minji’s chest.

“She’s a little annoying, but she’s cute.”

“I am _not_ annoying!” Bora finally says, her face morphing with disgust.

“You are, but like you said, it’s endearing.” Minji says, trying to stifle the smirk on her face.

Bora huffs and crosses her arms, averting her eyes from Minji and Siyeon.

Minji and Siyeon exchange a knowing look and a kind smile, and they stand from the ground to approach Bora. Minji reaches her hand out to stroke the side of Bora’s arm to comfort her.

“Have you eaten yet, sweetheart?”

Bora looks at her, eyes the size of saucers.

“No…”

“Let’s go, I can make something for you.” Minji says to the vampire, and she wraps her arm around her girlfriend’s waist protectively.

Bora smiles at them warmly, and nods. They all walk back to the fire together, and Bora keeps her distance from the couple, out of what Minji assumes is probably respect. Siyeon whistles to get Bora’s attention, who stops walking to face them, and Siyeon opens her free arm out, beckoning Bora to cling to her side like she’s clinging to Minji’s. Minji looks at Siyeon and smiles at her lovingly, her heart leaping up into her throat at the gesture. Bora looks between them both before smiling shyly and sidling up to Siyeon.

“You’re warm.” Bora says quietly.

“I’m a _dog_.” Siyeon replies, which makes them all laugh.

For the first time since leaving Whiterun, Minji isn’t sad.

…

Minji lives up to her promise, and makes a stew from the vegetables she had stowed in Frost’s saddlebags. They all chat by the fire while she cooks, the conversation flowing easily and Minji is pleasantly surprised by how well Bora seems to fit in their dynamic. Minji beckons them both over to the pot, and gets a small spoon of stew to feed them both, blowing on it to cool it off before she gently pours half into Siyeon and Bora’s mouths. She smiles when they both react loudly, and start fighting over who gets the next spoonful.

“Darlings, I have more spoons in the bags.” Minji says through a smile.

“I’ll get them!” Siyeon chirps, running over to the bag that’s rested on a tree nearby.

Bora and Minji laugh as they watch her, and she comes back proudly holding the extra utensils out to them.

“Here you are, misses.”

Minji rolls her eyes and takes one without a second thought, but Bora stands still, watching Siyeon. Siyeon narrows her eyes at Bora, holding out the spoon for her to take. She shakes it a little when Bora doesn’t budge.

“Can you feed me?” Bora finally says, a wide smile on her face.

“Can I _what?_ ” Siyeon echoes.

“Oh. Nevermind… I just thought it would be cute.” Bora says, dejected.

Siyeon looks to Minji, as if she’s asking permission. Minji shrugs in response, but smiles when she notices the blush on Siyeon’s cheeks.

“I can feed you.” Siyeon says, clearly embarrassed. “BUT, not the whole time.”

Bora squeals and runs to Siyeon’s side, assaulting her with a flurry of soft, excited bats of her fists. Minji’s smile widens when she sees Siyeon’s lips quirk up ever so slightly at Bora’s antics. She’s not used to seeing this side of Siyeon, more reserved but still as soft as ever. She and Bora are definitely more push and pull, and Minji thinks they’re quite entertaining together.

Siyeon rolls her eyes and brings a heaping spoonful of the stew to Bora’s lips, not bothering to cool it off, which makes Minji wince. Bora accepts it hungrily, making a loud “Mmm” when Siyeon lifts the spoon. Minji and Siyeon both grin, and Bora visibly enjoys the attention. 

Minji is exhausted from the day, so she decides to sit on the makeshift bed Siyeon had made next to the fire while she watches them eat, cheesy feeding ritual forgotten as they attack the pot like vultures, Minji laying ignored on the side. 

She’s nearly drifting off to sleep when Bora and Siyeon turn to face her. They exchange a look and slide the pot off of the stick it was hanging on, bringing it over to where Minji lays. Siyeon settles on one side of her, and Bora the other. The pot of stew lays in between Siyeon and Minji, and she appreciates the warmth radiating off of both of them.

“Are you hungry, baby? Please eat.” Siyeon says, dropping her own spoon in the pot for Minji to take.

Minji smiles lazily and takes a few spoonfuls of stew. Siyeon lays on her back now, staring at the stars, but Bora is sitting up next to Minji. Minji turns to look at her, and smiles at her, cheeks full. Bora smiles warmly back at her, and averts eye contact shyly. Minji eats in silence for a few more minutes, and she leans forward to scoop the remainder of her food out of the iron pot. Her dirty blonde hair gets in the way a little, and as she’s about to brush it back, she feels Bora’s cold hand on her own, pushing the hair behind her ear for her. Minji looks at her, taken aback, and Bora gives her a weak smile in response as she tucks another strand back.

“Eat, honey.”

Minji blushes furiously and averts her eyes and attention back to the pot, obeying Bora’s words.

When she’s done, Siyeon cleans up the mess and returns back to the bed with a loud groan. Minji lays down on her back, and Bora follows suit.

“I’m glad everything is okay.” Siyeon says, suddenly.

“Me too, Si.” Minji says tiredly, her voice giving out as her eyes get heavy. “I’m still a little shocked about the other day, though.”

“All things considered, it could have gone worse.” Bora pipes up.

Minji hums. “You could have been dead. _We_ could have been dead.” She pauses for a moment. “But I did also find out that my girlfriend is a werewolf, so.”

At this, Siyeon whips around to face Minji, propping herself up on her side to look at her more clearly.

“You still want to be with me, right?”

Minji huffs out a small laugh.

“Of course, but we can just talk about it more in the morning, okay? I’m too sleepy.”

Siyeon nods quietly.

“Thank you, again, for taking me with you.” Bora adds. “If that’s okay, Siyeon.”

Siyeon looks over at her and nods gently.

“Of course. I don’t know what’s going to happen, but we can figure it out together.”

“You’re good about that.” Minji says. 

“What?”

“Making everything seem okay.”

Minji looks over at Siyeon, whose eyes sparkle with tears. She leans into her, and they kiss, Siyeon being gentle as ever and Minji relishes the way she can feel how much Siyeon loves her. She pulls away and shoots her a tired smile.

“Goodnight, baby.”

Minji turns over to where Bora is laying, where she looks embarrassed at having witnessed that display of affection. Minji was intrigued by Bora from the get go, but her ever present penchant for theatrics and being _loud_ juxtaposed with the few calm moments of bashfulness makes Minji want to know her more, and what else she possibly has to offer. 

Minji is protective of Siyeon in subtle ways, and when she realizes just how much Bora reciprocates that, even as a relative stranger, she can’t help but admire her. (It helps that Minji finds her irresistible, too.) So when Minji notices that Bora looks left out, it makes her heart ache. Minji wonders if it was the starvation of affection from the last few days that whittles her self control down to nothing, but she decides to take the leap anyway.

“C’mere, Bora.”

The woman scoots a little closer to her, laying next to Minji, though she looks a little hesitant.

“Goodnight.” Minji says, leaning into Bora to kiss her.

Her lips are surprisingly warm, though she seems shocked that Minji had initiated anything, her lips still against Minji’s own. Minji pulls away, embarrassed.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s just-” Bora says, nodding her head towards Siyeon, and Minji hates the way Bora looks afraid.

“It’s okay. Minji is a good kisser, go ahead.” Siyeon says, tiredly. She snuggles into Minji’s back, her breathing slowing as she gets closer to sleep. 

“Are you sure?” Bora says, her voice low.

“Yeah, as long as I get a goodnight kiss too.”

Minji laughs loudly at that, not being shocked even a little by Siyeon’s response. She’s known for so long how much Siyeon loves attention, and Minji is excited to see how Bora fits in with their dynamic, even if that’s just a kiss for now.

Minji smiles at Bora, and she leans in once more. Bora’s lips on her own are more fluid, and mesh with Minji’s effortlessly. Bora pulls away with a wide grin on her face and sits up a bit. She lays herself over Minji so she can reach Siyeon, behind her.

Siyeon adjusts a bit behind Minji to lean up to meet Bora. Minji can’t see what goes on, but judging by the low rumble she hears from Siyeon, it must be a welcome sensation. Bora separates from Siyeon and falls back in front of Minji, immediately cozying into her arms.

“Goodnight.” Bora says, before burying her head in Minji’s chest.

Minji, with Siyeon pressed to her back, and Bora to her front, sleeps soundly.

...

  
  


Minji wakes up earlier than usual, because Siyeon had started fidgeting and rolling around behind her. She sighs and slowly removes her arm from Bora’s waist to turn to face Siyeon, whose face is downturned into a sleepy pout.

“Nightmare?”

“Just nervous.”

“Why, baby?” Minji says, leaning in to rub her nose against Siyeon’s. The gesture makes the younger woman smile, even if just for a second.

“For our talk.”

Minji hums quietly, and runs her hand up and down the expanse of Siyeon’s arm, trying to calm her.

“Hey, everything is gonna be okay. Why don’t we go sit over there-” Minji pauses to point to one of the trees at the edge of the clearing, “-and we can talk, just so we don’t wake her up, hmm?”

Siyeon nods and stands, holding her hands out for Minji to help her up. Siyeon’s hand finds Minji’s easily, and they walk to the edge of the forest. Siyeon’s hand is clammy in Minji’s own, so she gives her fingers a light squeeze to try and calm her down a bit. They eventually reach the tree, and sit on the ground in front of it, facing each other.

“How do you wanna start?” Minji asks.

“I’m not sure.” Siyeon replies, averting her eyes.

“I can just talk, I guess.” 

Minji inhales and exhales deeply, trying to gather her thoughts.

“First of all, and most importantly, I still love you more than the sky loves the sun, so please don’t think that has changed. By Talos, I’m shocked though.”

Siyeon looks up at her, big puppy eyes giving away her guilt.

“I love you too.”

Minji grabs Siyeon’s hand and rests it in her lap, placing it over her own hand so Siyeon can pinch the skin there, her favorite form of catharsis. She smiles appreciatively at the gesture, and lets Minji continue speaking.

“I’m just confused is all. I don’t know how you managed to hide that from me for so long.”

“I didn’t want to.” She says quietly. “It’s a sworn secret in the Companions. Not all of us are werewolves, but most. And as to how I hid it, they taught us how to control it, how not to switch at the full moon. We all can switch at will, for the most part.”

Minji gasps. 

“You’re serious?”

Siyeon nods.

“That’s why the connection between the Companions is so strong, we’re sworn to service and basically trapped for life. I liked it sometimes, my family there, but I know some who didn’t. It’s a curse.”

Minji sits in silence for a second, thinking about what Siyeon had said. She had always talked fondly about her brothers and sisters at the Companions, but had kept everything short and formal. Minji always thought it was odd how unwilling she was to disclose details, assuming it was something about their honor code, but this revelation shakes her to her core. She has a million questions to ask, and settles for the first she can get out.

“How does that even work, becoming a werewolf?”

“You have to drink the blood of another werewolf. There’s a big ceremony, like a coming-of-age.”

Minji hums. “Do you regret it?”

Siyeon’s eyes meet Minji’s, and she sees a wide range of emotions flash through her, but one outshines the others: sadness.

“Every day I’m granted on this Earth.”

She lifts Siyeon’s hand to her own, kissing it softly.

“Why, darling?”

Siyeon barks out a forced laugh, and Minji sees a tear slide down her cheek.

“It makes me feel like a monster. To know that if I were to be exposed, I would be an outcast, and that it had trapped me in the Companions so long when I just wanted to be with you. I couldn’t even tell you what I was, I was so afraid to, and I didn’t even get to tell you on my own terms.”

“You are not a monster, Si. You’re the love of my life, and nothing would ever change how I feel. I love every part of you.” Minji pets Siyeon’s head softly before she continues talking. “I only wish you had gotten to tell me, Si, when you were ready. I was disappointed you had hid it from me at first, but I understand now.” Minji pauses to collect her thoughts, “That’s why you were always so hesitant to bring me to Jorrvaskr, hmm?”

Siyeon nods. “Thank you, Minji. Truthfully, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I love you more than words could ever do justice.” Siyeon pauses to press a long kiss to her temple. “And yes, I didn’t want you near them. I made an exception for sparring, but I would never want what happened to me to happen to you. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you, and that I never let you see that part of my life.”

Minji nods, her thumb brushing over the back of Siyeon’s hand.

“I understand. So that’s why we had to stay at the Bannered Mare all that time?”

Siyeon nods at her, more tears falling down her face.

“I just thought you didn’t want to clean your room at Jorrvaskr, dear. You always left the inn a mess!” Minji teases, shooting Siyeon an understanding smile.

Siyeon scoffs and looks up at Minji, faux indignation painted on her face.

“Not true!”

“It’s entirely true, darling. You left to go to Jorrvaskr and it was like a damn Air Atronach had passed through!”

Siyeon laughs this time, genuine and loud.

“Alright, I give in. Sorry, baby.”

Minji laughs quietly, leaning into her. “It’s okay, Si.” She says, before cutting herself short by connecting her lips with Siyeon’s. It’s a quick kiss, but Minji revels in the way Siyeon relaxes into her for the short period it had lasted. Minji pulls away, when a sudden realization hits her.

“Si, the night we met, that wolf I heard in the forest-?” Minji trails off.

Siyeon nods, embarrassed. “Yeah…that was me.”

Minji lets out a loud laugh.

“By the Nines, Si, that makes so much more sense.”

Siyeon laughs with her now, though her free hand rests at the back of her neck, rubbing it like she’s still embarrassed.

“I know you don’t appreciate your gift, Si, but I do. We wouldn’t be here without it. I love you endlessly, even the parts of yourself you don’t. It helps that you’re quite the cute little pup, too.” Minji says, smiling as Siyeon dons an appreciative pout.

“You’re everything to me, Minji.”

“I am yours, as long as you’ll have me.”

“And I, you.”

They lean into each other for another kiss, one that sends chills down Minji’s spine despite how soft it is. Siyeon seems more tentative than usual, drawing out the way her lips move against Minji’s, like she was willing time to slow herself. Siyeon’s hand slowly finds a place on Minji’s cheek, cupping it and pulling her closer, her thumb caressing the apple of her cheek softly. Siyeon pulls away and rests her forehead on Minji’s, their breaths mingling in the small space between them.

“I love you.” Siyeon says, barely above a whisper.

“I love you too.” Minji echoes.

Siyeon parts reluctantly, though she scoots closer to Minji, and sits next to her. Siyeon rests her arm behind Minji, pulling her into her embrace. It’s soothing, and the ample warmth is much appreciated on the frigid fall morning, where the air is so crisp it seems to cut through them. They lean against the tree in silence, watching the wide expanse of field in front of them, where their camp is set up and where Bora lays. Minji only realizes how empty she felt without Siyeon now that she's comfortably pressed into her side. She feels _almost_ complete, something pulling at her heartstrings as she watches Bora from afar.

“She’s still sleeping, huh?” Siyeon says, a half laugh leaving her lips.

“I guess so, baby.”

Minji looks to Siyeon, and presses a quick kiss to her cheek.

“Speaking of, what are we gonna do about her?”

Siyeon laughs again, and pulls Minji closer.

“What do you mean?”

“I saw the way you were looking at her, like you look at me.” Minji says. “And, it seems like you two really get along well.

“We do, and she _is_ very beautiful.” Siyeon offers. “I’m assuming you’re not upset, given that we did both kiss her last night.”

Minji hums in response.

“Not at all. I think that with some time, she’ll be more comfortable with us. I’m glad she was there for you when I was trying to sort everything out.”

“She gives me a hard time but she’s very sweet. You’ll like her, Ji, and comfortable, meaning-?” Siyeon trails off.

“Meaning that I wouldn’t mind having another girlfriend, _eventually_ , if she’ll have us.”

Siyeon looks at Minji, eyes wide.

“You’re serious?”

“As long as you also want that. We don’t know her, really, but I feel connected to her in the same way I felt connected to you when we met.”

Siyeon hums and nods, though her expression is still shocked.

“I agree. She’s a special one, for sure.”

There’s a long pause, where Minji isn’t sure what to say and it seems Siyeon doesn’t either. 

“Is that something you’d want, Siyeon?”

“We’d have to get to know her more, Ji.”

Minji scoffs.

“That’s a given, baby. I just want to make sure it’s something you’re open to at all. I care about us, our relationship, more than I’ll ever be able to put into words. If you want me and me only, I understand and we can keep things that way.”

  
Siyeon nods as she mulls over what Minji says as her eyebrows knit together in intense focus. She waits a minute before responding, though she shoots Minji a shy smile before she finally speaks.

“I mean, we can see how things go. I’m open to it.”

Minji beams at her, and lunges into her girlfriend, knocking her into the ground with a thud.

“You’re the best, pup.”

Siyeon smiles widely at the nickname, and pulls Minji down into her for a messy kiss, though it gets interrupted by matching fits of soft laughter. Minji stands up and beckons Siyeon to follow her, and they walk back to the clearing. Minji’s fingers find Siyeon’s own effortlessly, the feeling akin to having a sword slide perfectly back into its hilt: they fit like they’re made for one another, and Minji is relieved that things are back to usual.

Minji and Siyeon eventually reach the bed of hay, and lay on either side of Bora gently, wrapping her in embraces from the front and back. Minji presses a gentle kiss to her temple as Siyeon cards her fingers through Bora’s hair carefully. 

Minji leans forward enough to give Siyeon an excited glance, her eyebrows high on her face and a wide smile over her lips. She stifles a laugh when Siyeon mirrors her excitement, and Minji’s heart races when she thinks about how this could be something they do more often. Minji and Siyeon are overflowing with love, for each other, and for life. They both had bonded over how trapped they had felt, Minji by her fate and Siyeon by her obligation, and it’s like the realization is finally hitting them, that they’re completely and utterly free. Free to love, and be loved, and to live life as they see fit. Minji sees that same unrestrained joy she feels mirrored in Siyeon’s eyes, the same excitement that makes her heart pound out of rhythm.

Minji had mourned the loss of what they had at Whiterun, but in this moment, she realizes it was a blessing, that Siyeon was all she needed and wanted, and that maybe Bora was a blessing, too. 

Bora wakes slowly, making a quiet noise of indignation at being woken up at all. Minji lets out a quiet “aww” as she presses another kiss to Bora’s head.

“Good morning, honey.”

“Hmm?” Bora says, shifting a little to lay on her back, still in Minji and Siyeon’s arms. “Honey?”

“If you don’t like that, we can call you something else.” Siyeon says, brushing her hair back.

“NO!” She whines, entirely too quick. “I like that a lot.”

Minji and Siyeon exchange a knowing glance, rolling their eyes before returning their attention to Bora.

“Mhm. Wake up, honey, we have a big day ahead.” Minji coos, pushing the pad of her finger into Bora’s plush cheek.

“We _do_?” Siyeon asks, dumbfounded.

Minji and Bora laugh softly, and Siyeon’s gaze falters between both of them, bewildered. 

“Yes, baby, we can’t just stay here. I’d like to stay somewhere _warm_ , somewhere we can get some mead and sleep in a _bed_.” Minji admonishes.

Siyeon wiggles her eyebrows, missing Minji’s point entirely.

“Oh, you’re pulling the old _Siyeon the Huntress_ on Bora, huh? Ye old drunken night at the inn turned into three weeks of-”

Minji gasps as her face runs hot, pulling her hand off of Bora’s waist to swat Siyeon’s arm.

“Hush! You’re gonna scare her off.” Minji seethes, trying her best to repress the memory in her subconscious, so that the heated flashbacks of that night don’t overpower her sensibility.

Bora laughs and rolls over to face Minji.

“I don’t think you could even if you wanted to.” Bora says quietly, her fiery eyes locked with Minji’s, refusing to back down.

Somehow, it seems like a threat, and somehow, it makes Minji want to kiss her. 

She pulls Bora into her hastily, smashing her lips against the vampire’s recklessly, smiling into the kiss when she hears a soft moan rise from Bora. She grips onto Minji’s waist harshly, clearly surprised by how rough she had been out of seemingly nowhere, and just as Bora starts chasing her more, Minji pulls away and turns her head. She bites her lip to try and stifle the wide smile that eventually ends up breaking out over her face. Bora whines loudly and pouts at Minji, who doesn’t budge.

Minji returns her eyes to Bora’s, and they flash crimson for a split second before returning back to a deep brown. Minji narrows her eyes, and before she can react, Bora is turning back to face Siyeon, and pulling her into a searing kiss, seemingly to get back at Minji.

Minji laughs when she notices Siyeon floundering to find purchase on Bora, her hands clawing wildly at the vampire’s clothes and various parts of her midsection. Despite her initial shock, Minji can tell that Siyeon is completely into it, as familiar with her body language as the back of her hand. Bora pulls away with just as much fire as Minji did, leaving a flustered Siyeon to stare at both of them, stunned.

Bora and Minji both laugh, and Minji sits up and leans over to kiss Siyeon softly.

“Too much, sweetheart?”

“Not enough! By the NINES, I thought you were torturous enough, Ji… You both will be the death of me!”

“Not if I have any say. Neither of you are getting hurt while I’m here.” Bora says confidently, and Minji’s stomach flips at the thought of Bora being so protective of them.

Minji stands up suddenly, in a bid to distract herself from the overwhelmingly lovesick thoughts that sit in the back of her mind: the familiar memories she’s made with Siyeon, the future she knows they have, and the exciting unfamiliarity that Bora brings, the wildcard. The possibilities make Minji lightheaded, knowing that whatever does happen, she’s lucky either way.

“Alright, enough lazing around, let’s get on the trail again so we can, at the very least, sleep in a real bed tonight.” Minji says, brushing some errant dirt off of the sides of her pants.

Bora and Siyeon both groan loudly and writhe on the ground in annoyance, which only makes Minji shake her head.

“No kisses for either of you if you don’t stand up in 3...2….” Minji doesn’t even have to finish. Bora and Siyeon shoot up with incredible speed, eyes wide and obedient. Minji grins at how thoughtlessly they had heeded her warning, and she decides to test her luck.

She steps closer to Siyeon, and puts her fingers under her chin, scratching softly.

“That’s my good pup, hmm?”

Siyeon’s face immediately darkens to a deep red, and Minji doesn’t miss the way her pupils slowly expand. She’s shocked Siyeon doesn’t try to deny how much she likes the nickname, faltering a bit before leaning in close.

“Where to, Si?”

The serious question seems to snap her out of her daze.

“Riften?”

Minji’s taken aback by how quick her answer is.

“Riften is beautiful, and I have connections in the Thieves Guild.” Bora pipes in, tilting her head into the small space between Minji and Siyeon.

“Riften it is, beauties.” Minji says, pressing a kiss to the side of Bora’s head and one to Siyeon’s forehead.

They both smile at Minji and begin to pack what was left of the campsite. There’s not much to put away, unfortunately, and Minji laments the loss of her tiny but well-organized corner at the Bannered Mare. There’s nothing in particular she left behind, but she had spaces reserved for all of the things she’s packing up, and it makes her heart sink as she realizes those spaces and cubbies will remain empty.

She pauses for a second, and takes a deep breath, reminding herself that this change is something she’s looking forward to. The momentary hesitation fades when she averts her attention to Siyeon and Bora, who are busy saddling up Frost. She can’t hear what they’re talking about, but by the blush on Siyeon’s face and the way her hand sits at the base of her neck, rubbing awkwardly, she has quite the inkling. She laughs when she notices Bora’s hand on Siyeon’s collarbone, her fingers dancing over what little exposed skin is there.

Minji gets giddy watching them blatantly flirt with each other, because it makes her grateful for everything that had led up to this point, that despite how cruel the hand of fate could be, it had brought them all here, together.

Minji, tied to her journey by the strings of fate; Siyeon, tortured by the skeletons in her closet; Bora, destined to live a life of solitude and loss. It’s equally as poetic as it is devastating, but as with most things Minji cherishes, she loves the bad and the good, and she appreciates that the tragedies of their past have interwoven their futures. 

She smiles, her chest bursting with hope. 

Siyeon and Bora are both blushing and giggling now, and they wave Minji over excitedly. She obliges, and she couldn’t wipe the wide and overwhelming smile off of her face even if she tried.

“Frost is ready! Riften is a day or two away at most, but we can stop at Ivarstead to rest.” Siyeon says, her voice lofty like she’s been tasked with an important duty.

Minji rolls her eyes and presses a quick kiss to her lips.

“Alright, I get it.” Minji says exasperatedly.

Bora only laughs, watching as Siyeon pouts her way into another kiss. She smiles at Minji warmly, and nods her head towards Bora, who stares at them both expectantly.

“Oh, we didn’t forget you, sweetheart.” Minji says, her voice low and soft.

Minji turns to her other side to capture Bora’s lips on her own, and Minji smiles the slightest bit when she feels Bora hum happily into her. She pulls away and Siyeon takes her place, pulling Bora in by the waist to kiss her softly.

They separate with goofy smiles, and Minji rolls her eyes at the sight. She knew how incorrigible Siyeon was when it came to attention, but it seems as if Minji’s got her hands full with Bora now, too. She ruffles both of their hair lightly, sighing.

“Off we are, now, darlings.” Minji says, hooking her foot into the stirrup of Frost’s saddle and hoisting herself up. “Si, you be careful, baby. We’ll be right behind you.”

“As always, Minji.” 

She visibly shakes a bit as she transforms once more, her body shifting into the wolf form that Minji is shockingly used to already.

Frost whinnies in complaint, a single hoof beating against the ground at the sight of Siyeon. Minji smiles and pats the horse’s neck to calm her down.

“Ah, no wonder you were afraid of her, Frostie.” Minji says, her voice teasing enough to elicit a low growl from the wolf pacing around.

Bora still hasn’t moved from Frost’s side, watching Siyeon patiently. She steps forward and Siyeon lifts her muzzle, anticipating some affection. Minji watches with a blush on her cheeks as Bora leans down to kiss Siyeon’s wolf nose, her hands rubbing the space between her ears gently.

“Good girl! Who’s my good wolfie?” Bora coos, earning an excited whimper from Siyeon.

Minji and Bora laugh, and the latter steps away from Siyeon. Bora looks up at Minji, eyes wide, like she’s waiting for something.

“OH!” Minji realizes, holding out her hand to help Bora on the horse. She accepts, and clambers on rather awkwardly (Minji thinks it’s because of her height) before settling behind her.

Siyeon lets out an excited bark and begins to lead the way, weaving through the trees in the forest effortlessly, while Minji and Bora sit atop Frost and guide the rather flippant horse the best they can. It takes a few minutes before they reach the road once more, and Siyeon nods her muzzle towards the trail, gesturing for them to ride on it. She sits by the edge of the woods, waiting for them to get there before she runs parallel to them, so that if someone were to see her she could retreat into the forest. It’s a smart move, and it reminds Minji of how much of Siyeon she has yet to see, this entire side of her and its nuances that she wasn’t aware of before.

When Minji sees how comfortable Siyeon looks racing through the brush, a wide (literal) wolfish smile on her face, she knows being with Siyeon is the best choice she has ever made. However, she also revels in the feeling of Bora being flush against her back, the simultaneous comfort of being with someone she knows and loves mixing with the giddy excitement of getting to know someone new, and Minji doesn’t think there’s anything better.

Frost gallops on the trail quickly, loud and sharp echoing of hooves on stone a numbing constant as Minji mulls over the current situation. She takes in a sharp breath, the autumnal air swirling through her lungs like whirlpools. Bora pulls Minji closer, and Minji’s heart leaps into her throat.

“I’m so excited, Minji.” Bora whispers, barely audible over the thundering of hooves and paws. “My heart hasn’t beat this much since when I was human.”

Minji laughs and shakes her head.

“Si and I will make you feel more alive than you’ve ever felt before, I promise it on Talos.” Minji says, projecting her voice a bit to ensure Bora hears her. Judging by the way Bora leans into Minji even further, her grip around Minji’s waist tightening like she would never let go, Minji assumes she heard. 

They eventually make it to Ivarstead as the sun sets, and Siyeon ends up negotiating with the innkeep to rent out the biggest room she had, and to move an extra bed into the room. Siyeon goes red in the face as she dances around her reasoning, hastily shoving another handful of Septims on the counter as she refuses to respond. Thankfully, in Skyrim gold trumps all, and they end up getting the large corner room of the inn and two small beds pushed together to make a larger one.

Minji sighs and plops onto the bed, a lazy smile scrawled over her lips as the hide blanket beneath her warms her up a little. Siyeon is busy arranging their belongings, and Bora entertains herself by inspecting all of the nooks and crannies of the room boredly.

Minji inhales and exhales deeply, willing her body to morph into the _real_ bed, one that she hasn’t had the luxury of sleeping in for days. She shuts her eyes, just for a moment.

...

Minji is woken up by Siyeon pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

“You can go back to sleep, dear, just let me and Bora scoot in.” Siyeon says quietly.

Minji groans and refuses to move, shutting her eyes tight. Bora tsks and Minji hears soft padding of feet against the wood flooring, and she gasps when Bora picks her up bridal style, lifting her effortlessly like a doll. Minji’s eyes shoot wide open to find Bora smiling at her warmly.

“You were being difficult, honey. We wanna sleep too.” Bora responds. She, with Minji still in her arms, kneels onto the bed and scoots her back against the wall, depositing Minji in front of her as she keeps an arm around her waist. Minji’s eyes flutter shut slowly at the feeling, even if Bora was a little cold to the touch. Siyeon clambers into bed after them, and peels the hide blanket out from under Bora and Minji, covering them with it before pressing her front to Minji’s.

“Goodnight.” Siyeon says.

Minji is too tired to respond, her eyes closing with the weight of a thousand mammoths as Siyeon’s warmth lulls her into slumber.

...

They wake up the next morning and leave quickly, at Minji’s request. She wanted to get to Riften as soon as possible, and they could only do so with a productive day of travel. Bora and Siyeon groan endlessly as they pack their things before dawn, but Minji quells their complaints with a few kisses, which do the job flawlessly.

Everything goes as planned, and when they’re about an hour outside of the city, Siyeon switches back to her human form, so as not to draw suspicion. Minji and Bora end up walking beside her, leading Frost with them by the reins. Riften’s wilderness looks a lot different than Whiterun’s, there’s a lot more forest and hills that eventually lead into a boggier area. Riften is darker than Whiterun, and it’s a port city, so the weather is more inclement.

The trees are various shades of amber and vermillion, the leaves falling around them as they walk on the main road to Riften. It’s shockingly quiet, and they haven’t seen another traveller all day, so they’re able to relax a little. Minji is taking in the sights, smiling, when she’s suddenly distracted by Bora.

Bora runs ahead a bit, and she kneels on the ground to pick up a stick, an evil grin ghosting over her lips. Minji turns to Siyeon, and she sees the apprehension and panic on her features. Bora waits for them to catch up to her, and she rocks on the balls of her feet, the stick behind her back.

“Hi Siyeonie~” Bora says, the smirk on her face growing wider.

Minji nervously looks between them once more, because they all know what’s about to happen.

The corners of Bora’s lips are impossibly high on her face now, and she narrows her eyes in challenge.

“You wanna play fetch, wolfie?”

Siyeon stops walking, and Minji jolts to a halt alongside her, Frost neighing in disdain at the sudden pull on the reins. Siyeon doesn’t speak, but Minji has to try with all of her might not to smile, because Siyeon is visibly straining to say no. 

Bora waves the stick in her hand, taunting her.

“I’m gonna toss it, wolfie.” 

Bora looks at Siyeon one last time, winking and blowing her a kiss before drawing her arm back and launching the stick with an unbelievable amount of force. The stick flies forward, and in the flash of an eye, Minji hears a loud whimper and Siyeon, in wolf form, charges ahead in pursuit of the stick.

Bora laughs uncontrollably, falling to the ground and clutching her stomach as tears stream down her face. Minji finally laughs when she watches Siyeon jump into the air to catch the stick, successfully doing so before falling back down and skidding through fallen leaves, shaking the branch in her maw triumphantly. Siyeon proudly trots back to where Bora lays on the ground and deposits the stick in front of her before shifting back to human form.

“Are you gonna call me a good girl, or am I gonna have to beg?”

Bora lets out one shrill laugh as Siyeon helps her up. “You’re such a good girl Siyeonie, the best little wolf out there.” Bora coos, scratching the side of Siyeon’s face lovingly before kissing the tip of her nose.

Minji smiles as she watches, her heart skipping a beat at just how cute they are. She continues walking towards them with Frost in tow, and Siyeon returns to her side quickly, interlocking their arms. Bora walks behind them for a bit, mumbling something about checking the saddlebags. 

“The view is so nice.” Bora muses.

“Yeah, I’ve heard a lot of good things about Riften. I know it gets cloudy a lot but-” Minji starts.

“Oh, I’m not talking about that.”

Minji looks to Siyeon, their expressions mirrored in confusion. They keep walking, but turn to face Bora.

“Then what _are_ you talking about?” Siyeon says.

Again, Bora gives her signature devilish smirk. Her eyes flash crimson for a moment before she moves.

“These.”

She steps forward and her hands reach out impossibly quickly, finding purchase on Siyeon _and_ Minji’s asses. Bora squeezes lightly and then drops her hands back to her sides, her eyebrows wiggling suggestively. They both gasp, but Siyeon seems to think it’s much funnier, laughing as Minji stares at Bora in shock. 

Minji lets out a deep sigh, tilting her head as she does so.

“ _Really_?”

Bora shrugs and slaps Minji’s ass so forcefully the sound echoes through the forest. Minji’s jaw drops in shock, unable to react as she stares Bora down in disbelief, her face growing hotter by the second. Siyeon starts laughing again, loud and unabashed as Bora smirks at them both.

“It’s great, right?” Siyeon says, waggling an eyebrow at Bora.

Bora nods enthusiastically and walks forward, shoving herself between Minji and Siyeon as she wraps her arms around their waists.

“Alright, let’s keep moving! _No time to delay.”_ Bora says, her last sentence mimicking Minji’s warnings from earlier in the day.

Minji just shakes her head as they keep walking, the blush still incredibly apparent on her face.

…

They arrive at Riften an hour later, and they’re all speechless at the sight of the city. Past the towering city gates is a bustling city. It’s _much_ darker than Whiterun, a little gloomy even, but it has a certain charm that Minji enjoys. There’s two levels to the city, one above the water and one that’s at sea level, with small residences and shops tucked into the nooks below the city. There’s also a few large buildings around the perimeter of the city, notably, a large inn and a temple.

Minji gazes at the temple and thinks about marriage for a second, the lovely ceremony they could have, before she rushes the thought out of her mind.

Bora and Siyeon seem just as taken aback, eyes darting around the cityscape wildly. 

“Wow.” Siyeon says.

“It’s really different than Whiterun.” Minji says, nearly breathless.

Riften may not look as promising as Whiterun did, but Minji doesn’t care, not when Siyeon’s fingers tap excitedly at the back of their intertwined hands and when Bora wraps them both in a celebratory hug. They’re here together, and that’s all that matters. 

...

They spend the first few weeks at the city’s inn, the Bee and Barb. The inn’s surroundings are familiar territory for Minji and Siyeon, but for Bora, who's never been afforded the luxury, it’s heaven. 

After settling in for a few days, they collectively decide they want to rent aplace in the city, nothing large but Minji is adamant about not staying at the inn longer than they need to. So, they occupy their days splitting up and taking up odd jobs for whatever Septims they can get, until they finally meet Bora’s connection in the Thieves’ Guild: a merchant-by-day, who tempts them all with an endless amount of gold if they all end up joining. They give a noncommittal answer, deciding to have a more thorough discussion in private before giving him an answer. It ends up being the cause of the biggest argument they’ve ever had. 

_Minji, Bora, and Siyeon are all on opposite ends of the room, in various states of exhaustion after the long day they’d had. They hadn’t really gotten the opportunity to talk about the offer they had been made, but Minji knows that Bora and Siyeon have vastly differing opinions on what they want to happen, and Bora is the first to break the silence._

_“About the Thieves’ Guild-” she starts, looking at Minji and Siyeon, “-I think we should join.”_

_“Why should we?” Siyeon says, instantly defensive._

_“It’s easy money. We do some stupid stuff, some petty thievery, and they reward us generously. Why would we not do it?”_

_Minji’s eyebrows tilt up in concession, Bora makes a point. They’re all incredibly skilled, so the worst case scenarios they’d be shoved into could never be too serious._

_“Because we can’t trust them. And, why would we come to an entirely new city, to start a new life, just to get wrapped up with one of the most notorious gangs of criminals in Skyrim?”_

_Minji’s eyebrows rise higher on her face, another incredibly fair point. Minji can tell Siyeon is having trouble being objective, though, her own feelings about the Companions and her experiences with them seeping through into her argument. Minji also picks up on Bora’s subtle but visible frustration, the way her hands rest on her hips impatiently._

_“Si, I don’t understand. We can’t do anything here unless we have a good head start. Everything is stacked against us, and they’re giving us a chance. No one else is gonna do that.” She pauses, and tilts her head at Siyeon, exasperated. “We don’t have to stay for long, either, just until we have enough gold.”_

_“Bora, I don’t_ want _to join the Thieves’ Guild. They’re gonna do something to trap us in there and then all of this will have just been a huge waste!” Siyeon seethes, doing her best to remain quiet so as not to wake up the other inn patrons._

_“Unless you wanna live here-” Bora gestures around frustratedly at the tiny room they’re shacked up in, “-forever, we have to do something! It’s not a big deal!”_

_“It’s not a big deal? The last time I got tangled up with bastards like these they made me into a_ werewolf _.” Siyeon spits back, her jaw visibly clenched._

_Minji is perched on a chair in the corner of the room, eyes nervously darting between them wondering if she should intervene. It worries her to see Siyeon and Bora argue like this, but she’s paralyzed with shock at just how heated it’s getting._

_“Yeah, but it’s not like they can turn you AGAIN, Si. This decision is important for all of us!” Bora says, her voice getting more exasperated, but Minji can hear the way the guilt creeps into her tone. She’s desperate, and holding out onto her argument tightly. “Fine. What if just me and Minji join, then?”_

_With that, Siyeon explodes from where she sits on the edge of the bed, furious._

_“AND WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO YOU OR MINJI?” she says, angry tears rolling down her face. “I would never be able to live with myself. The whole reason we’re all here is for each other!”_

_Immediately, Minji shoots up from her seat and walks over to Siyeon to wrap her in a hug._

_“Nothing is gonna happen, Si.” Minji whispers, rubbing Siyeon’s back to try and calm her down. She looks behind her to where Bora sits watching them, shocked. Minji nods her head, gesturing Bora over, and Bora approaches awkwardly. She ends up walking behind Siyeon to embrace her on the other side of Minji._

_“I didn’t think about that, Siyeon.” Bora says quietly. Minji lets up her hold on Siyeon, who turns to face Bora. “We can find something else, okay? You’re right, there’s no use getting involved with a guild anymore. It’s just us.” She finishes._

_Siyeon nods softly and sniffles, looking between Minji and Bora before wrapping them both in a crushing hug._

_“It’s just us.” Siyeon echoes. “I’ll never let anything happen to you.”_

After their argument, all three women had decided to continue doing odd jobs, working tirelessly at the local lumber mills or farms and coming back in the dead of night to each other’s company. It’s only been a few weeks, but the work is tireless. Minji had just spent a long day at the docks helping to load ships, and her muscles ache something fierce. The walk back to the Bee and Barb is torturous because all of her muscles are alight, the sting seeping to her bones.

She finally throws open the door to the inn, shooting a small smile to the barkeep, their daily interaction seared into the back of her mind like second-nature. Every morning, she bids the Argonian a smile, and every night she does the same. The familiarity is nice, but it’s a little numbing, and Minji wishes that it was her girlfriend and lover that she could save the niceties for.

She’s exhausted on all planes of existence, her day at the docks had been taxing and had taken all of the optimism out of her body. All of that work, day and night, for a measly amount of Septims: one that barely puts a dent in their goal. All Minji wants is to have a home with her girlfriend and their lover, to hopefully one day be married and to have something nice for them all, but when every day that goal seems farther and farther, Minji thinks she’s reached her wits end. She blinks hard, willing the tears to stay away for just a few more moments.

She ascends the stairs to where their room is, and hears Bora and Siyeon whispering between themselves. Minji opens the door and pokes her head in tentatively.

“Hi darlings.” She says, a weak smile on her face.

Bora and Siyeon had been cuddling in bed, though they shoot up at the sight of Minji, rushing to the door and wrapping her in a hug. Minji groans as they squeeze her tight, only exacerbating the pain in her already sore muscles. They pull away quickly when they hear her noises of indignation.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Bora says, her voice low.

That question opens the floodgates, and Minji pulls at Bora wildly, sobbing into her chest. Siyeon lets out a pathetic whimper at the sight as she cards through Minji’s hair and leads her and Bora to the bed, where they fall with a thud. Siyeon joins them on the bed, her hands scratching at Minji’s scalp lightly as she cries in Bora’s embrace.

“It’s okay, baby. It’s okay.” Siyeon whispers, her fingers light and cautious as they move down to massage Minji’s shoulders. Minji lies in Bora’s arms for what feels like forever, until she runs out of tears. 

Minji lets up a little bit, and pulls away from Bora. She moves to sit at the edge of the bed, and Siyeon and Bora join her on either side, resting a hand on each of her thighs.

“Do you wanna talk now?” Bora offers.

Minji nods.

“I’m just so _tired_. Everything is sore and we haven’t gotten anywhere, Septim-wise, and I don’t know what to do. It’s hopeless.”

Siyeon leans over to press a long kiss to her temple.

“I understand, sweetheart. I feel the same way. It _seems_ hopeless but we have each other, right?”

“Yeah.” Minji responds weakly.

“We’ll get there soon, and we’ll have a nice house and be happy and do whatever we may please.” Siyeon says, speaking like she’s reading the lines of a children’s book. 

“That sounds lovely, darling.” Minji says through a small smile. 

Bora’s fingers rub the skin on her thigh lightly, and it calms Minji a bit. There’s a long pause before Bora speaks up.

“You know, I was thinking, I have a few vampire heirlooms I don’t need anymore. They’ll go for a good price, and maybe we can buy a place on the lower level of the city. Nothing big, just something of our own.”

Siyeon and Minji both face Bora, in disbelief.

“Honey, are you _positive_? We would never ask you to do something like that.” Minji says.

Bora nods confidently, a toothy grin on her face.

“I know you wouldn’t, but I would love to. I adore you both.”

“The feeling is mutual, Bora.” Siyeon says, on behalf of her and Minji.

The whole exchange makes Minji’s mind reel. The feeling most _definitely_ is mutual. Over the last few weeks, Bora had wheedled her way into Minji and Siyeon’s relationship with incredible ease. Her sense of humor made their long days just a little brighter, her soft kisses made the aches and uncertainty lift, and her presence meshed with Minji and Siyeon’s perfectly.

Bora regales them with stories of her past, the ways she used to travel around Skyrim, and what she had wanted most in the world. When she admits that all she had ever wanted was real, human connection, Minji and Siyeon both end up a sobbing mess, Bora laughing and comforting them as they cried in her arms.

Minji’s moment of introspection makes it apparent how odd it feels to think of Bora as _only_ her lover, and she suddenly remembers the conversation she and Siyeon had a few days prior.

_The only light in the room comes in the form of a few rays of sunlight as dawn rises over the city. Minji and Siyeon sit on the floor, Siyeon against the wall, and Minji between her legs, bodies nestled together comfortably. They both have work at the same farm this morning, and Bora is still sound asleep, so naturally they had decided to put off leaving for as long as possible, hoping they could kiss her goodbye before they left._

_Minji’s head rolls back onto Siyeon’s shoulder, trying to look at her as best she could. Siyeon looks exhausted, the bags under her eyes more prominent than Minji has ever seen them. Since leaving Whiterun, she hasn't put on her war paint again, which lets Minji inspect her features more closely than ever._

_Siyeon leans down to press a soft kiss to Minji’s forehead, smiling at her before she returns to rest her head against the wall._

_“Do you think we’ll actually do this?” Siyeon says._

_“Do what?”_

_“Anything of merit. What are we even going to do here, in Riften?”_

_Minji shrugs. “For now, I just care about you and Bora. I want a place for us, before anything else.”_

_Siyeon laughs softly. “That sounds too familiar, Ji.”_

_Minji lets out a huff of air through her nose. “Doesn’t it? So much is different now, though.”_

_“In a good or bad way?”_

_Minji hums as she thinks of her answer. “Good, just different. I never expected any of this to happen-” Minji’s heart races in preparation for the sudden confession that’s about to spill from her lips, “-nevertheless planning our life with someone else in it.”_

_“Are you saying what I think you are?”_

_“Are you thinking that Bora is basically our girlfriend?”_

_Siyeon laughs again._

_“She might as well be, she never leaves us alone.” Siyeon teases. Minji slaps her thigh lightly._

_“Si, c’mon, I’m being serious.”_

_Siyeon sighs, and Minji feels her head shift to look at where Bora sleeps soundly next to them, completely unaware._

_“Yeah, I’m pretty attached to her, too.”_

_“So, we’re fine with Bora being our girlfriend? All three of us, girlfriends?” Minji says tentatively._

_“I’d really love that, baby.”_

_“Me too, Si.”_

Siyeon’s words echo in her head “ _The feeling is mutual.”_ She looks over at Siyeon and places her hand on her thigh, squeezing lightly and nodding. Siyeon smiles at her, and Minji revels in the way they can so easily communicate, knowing her girlfriend already seems to be on the same page.

“Bora, baby-” Minji starts, and pauses to sniffle and wipe away some errant tears on her own face, though she smiles when she sees Bora’s eyes widen at the nickname, “-me and Si were talking the other day, and we were just wondering if you-” Minji pauses to suck in a deep breath, her heart racing, “-wanted to be our girlfriend.”

Bora’s face lights up, and she nearly bounces off of the edge of the bed.

“REALLY! You’re serious?”

Siyeon and Minji giggle at her unrestrained excitement. “Of course, baby. How could we talk about getting a home together and not even establish that?”

Bora’s smile is wiped off of her face, replaced with a contemplative frown and knitted brow, her head tilted to the side.

“I didn’t even think about that.” She admits.

“We did, and we want you in our lives for whatever that may come.” Minji says, a soft smile creeping onto her face.

“Of course! This is all I’ve wanted for so long.” Bora says, crawling over both of their laps and laying on her back to look up at them, a smug smile over her lips. “You can kiss me now.”

Siyeon and Minji laugh, and lean down in unison to press quick kisses on her face, which makes Bora giggle and squirm in their laps. Minji’s exhaustion from earlier seems to melt away, and she knows it has everything to do with the beaming smiles on her girlfriends’ faces as they celebrate the first of their victories together. 

…

Bora, a few days later, ends up living up to her word. She, along with Siyeon and Minji, had gathered up all of her heirlooms to sell to the merchant and Thieves’ Guild member that they had spoken with prior. Upon presenting the few odds and ends to him in the city’s merchant’s circle, he gasps and urges them to the side, whispering quickly about how much the Guild would pay them.

Minji and Siyeon can hardly contain themselves or the wide grins on their faces, but Bora seems stoic.

“How much are you gonna give us for this?”

The merchant hums.

“Ten thousand Septims?”

Bora laughs in his face. She pulls him up by the collar of his vest, and Minji thanks the Nines that the rest of the square is empty, because she has him dangling in the air pathetically, his face going blue from lack of oxygen.

“ _BORA.”_ Minji warns, her eyes wide. 

Bora looks behind her to wink at her girlfriend, sending her a quick air kiss. “I know I’m sexy and you want me right now, honey, but you’ll have to wait until I’m done dealing with this _rat.”_

Minji looks to Siyeon, who’s equally shocked. Negotiations seemed to be going well-

“Listen here, you bottom-of-the-barrel _milk drinker_ , we both know what I’m offering is worth much more than ten thousand Septims. You’re either going to give me fifty thousand, or I’ll have your head on a stake in the middle of this square. Your choice.” Bora says, her voice dripping with condescension and disdain. 

She throws him to the ground mercilessly, where he crumbles and heaves, trying to get his breath back. Siyeon takes a step forward and rests her arm on Bora’s shoulder.

“You heard her, what’s it gonna be?”

Minji is rooted in place from shock, but she can’t deny that it _is_ a little hot, her girlfriends fighting so valiantly to get what they deserve. She represses a smile at the thought, biting her lower lip and walking forward to where they stand. Minji stands on Bora’s other side, and rests her hand on the small of her back before slowly dragging it down to her ass and squeezing.

Bora looks at her for a second, temporarily distracted, and Minji knows that if she _could_ blush, the color on her cheeks would be unmistakable.

“Fifty- th-thousand…. It’s yours.”

Bora tsks and kneels to the ground, ruffling the merchant’s hair patronizingly before grabbing a handful of it and dragging him to the back of his stall. He makes choked noises of protest, yet doesn’t fight back at all, which makes Bora laugh before she throws him down once more.

“C’mon now, I don’t have all day.”

He scrambles for the keys wildly, jamming them into the small lockbox behind the stall. He opens it hurriedly and retrieves a large coin purse, shoving it at Bora and averting eye contact.

Bora scoffs when she shakes the bag, feeling how light it is.

“This doesn’t feel like fifty thousand, hmm?”

He puts his hands up in a weak attempt to defend himself.

“It’s not all gold. There’s a key in there and a deed to one of the shacks on the lower level of the city-- it’s yours. The rest is in Septims, should be around forty thousand.”

Bora hums contentedly. “You hear that darlings? We’re homeowners now.” A wide smile stretches onto her face as she jingles the bag in front of them.

Bora leans down into the merchant’s personal space one last time, tossing her various rings and necklaces at him.

“And we’re even, now. I want nothing to do with the Thieves’ Guild _at all_ . Do not speak to me or my associates-” she points to Minji and Siyeon, “ _ever_ again. One word and your entire operation is done for. Do you understand me?”

Minji’s heart warms at the sentiment, knowing Bora had added that last part to honor Siyeon’s wishes, a final apology of sorts. Minji looks at Siyeon, seeking her reaction, to be met with a beaming smile from her girlfriend, and it’s clear Siyeon understands just how much Bora cares about them, in that moment. 

He nods quickly, the fear evident in his eyes.

Bora hums once more. “Great doing business with you!” she says brightly, punctuating her words with a polite wave. 

She interlocks her arms with Minji and Siyeon, and walks with them back to the inn to collect their belongings.

…

Their home on the lower level is nothing fancy, but it’s _finally_ something of their own. Minji revels in collecting decor and making the place seem homely, while Siyeon and Bora try their best not to leave a mess. It’s hardly a home, more like a door and one measly window carved into a wall of a few other identical living spaces, but Minji isn’t one to complain.

Their stockpile of Septims also ensures that they have to work less, so they end up spending more time with each other. Minji learns more about Bora and Siyeon than she has anyone else, knowledge gathered from quiet moments by the fireplace and silences that are only pierced by soft giggles.

The privacy is much appreciated, too, because it opens a lot of new possibilities. For one, Minji is grateful that their home isn’t connected to other rooms anymore, because the undivided attention of Bora and Siyeon on her, on the nights where things get so heated they can't focus on much more than each other, are _loud._

Siyeon had always been gentle with her, patient, but Bora is entirely different. She’s rough and always needy and entirely too insistent on leaving marks all over Siyeon and Minji. And somehow, Bora’s relentless way of showing her love only riles Siyeon up even more. It’s intoxicating, and on more nights than she can count, Minji ends up straining her voice chanting prayers and mercy to the Nines.

Aside from the weeks of pent up frustrations, the softer moments they share are what make Minji fall for them both even deeper, remembering in particular the night that had shifted the trajectory of their lives together.

_They all lie in bed, tangled in each other’s embraces. Siyeon happens to be in the middle this time, her head buried in Minji’s chest and Bora molded against Siyeon’s back. Their collective breathing slows as the hands of sleep call out to them._

_“This is much better than the inn.” Siyeon says tiredly._

_Minji smiles lazily._

_“It was nice, looking back.”_

_Bora and Siyeon both scoff at her. “Ji, it was awful.” Siyeon says._

_Minji frowns. “I’m being honest. I liked it.”_

_Siyeon looks up at her and presses their lips together softly, the downturn of her lips melting away instantly._

_“Then let’s open an inn.” Bora says, her voice muffled from where her head is snug against Siyeon’s back._

_“Huh?” Siyeon says, turning to face her. She cups Bora’s face in her own, “Honey, what got into you?” Siyeon pauses and a knowing smirk crawls up her face. “Were Ji and I that good, baby? Can’t even think straight?”_

_Minji gasps and swats Siyeon on the back, but Bora just giggles._

_“You always are.” Bora says, pulling Siyeon into her for a hungry kiss. Minji groans and pulls Siyeon off of Bora by her shoulder._

_“Darlings, we’re trying to have a serious conversation.”_

_“You just want a kiss too.” Bora teases._

_“Of course I do.” Minji says. She’s preparing to say more, but Siyeon crawls over her other side, putting Minji in the middle, now. Siyeon’s fingers go to her hair, carding through it as she places soft kisses to Minji’s neck. Bora’s hand rests on Minji’s stomach, and her lips find Minji’s own, where they kiss lazily. Minji smiles into the kiss before Siyeon bites the column of her neck lightly, which draws out a muffled moan from Minji._

_She, embarrassed, shakes her head to make Bora and Siyeon let up, though they do so reluctantly and with smug smiles on their faces._

_“Bora, honey, what did you say?”_

_“Oh. I said why not open up an inn, then? We get to have our own space here, and that’s a stable way to get Septims coming in, too.”_

_“Wow. You’re right.” Siyeon says, clearly taken aback by the coherence of Bora's midnight musings._

_“Mhm. And we won’t have to hire anyone either, I’m sure we can all find something to do.”_

_Minji leans down and kisses Bora’s head before kissing Siyeon’s, too._

_“Sounds perfect, dears.”_

...

So, for the next few weeks, they make preparations to open Half-Moon Hall, named in honor of Siyeon and Bora’s links to the supernatural. Minji thinks it’s clever, and Bora and Siyeon, in more cases than they can count, would do anything as long as it makes Minji happy, so the name sticks.

It’s a lot of headaches and scrambling to get organized, but nothing a few kisses can’t fix. They’ve decided that Minji is in charge of operations, Bora will head the cleaning and general maintenance, and Siyeon will tend the bar. As for location, they settle on a place just outside of the city walls, overlooking the waterfront. It’s quaint, but the scenery is beautiful, and the trio of girlfriends is absolutely thrilled with it.

On the night they open, there’s no guests, but that doesn’t dampen the mood at all. They sit by the fire in the lounge all night with an open bottle of Skooma, laughing amongst themselves and chatting as they celebrate new beginnings. 

The inn eventually gets some guests, and they end up with quite the handful as the popularity of Half-Moon Hall skyrockets. It’s hard, busy work, but they all enjoy feeling like they have a sense of purpose, and it’s only made better with each other’s company. 

Bora loves stealing kisses when she shouldn’t, and as much as Minji and Siyeon scold her, the blush that always rises to their cheeks gives them away every time. Running an inn is no easy task, but it brings them even closer together, and for that, Minji is eternally grateful. 

…

Between working with her, living with her, and dating her, Minji thinks she knows all she needs to about Bora, until one night where she’s awoken to her, crying softly. 

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Minji says, her sleep-laden voice full of worry.

“I-” she sniffles pathetically, “-I’m afraid you won’t love me anymore if I tell you.”

Minji laughs quietly before pressing a quick kiss to her forehead.

“That would never happen, dear. Can you tell me why you’re crying?”

Bora looks up at her, eyes swimming with guilt. “I’m hungry.” Minji laughs until Bora whines at her, batting a fist on her chest, which makes Minji’s heart drop. She leans in to kiss her softly, both to try and soothe her and to wordlessly apologize. 

“I’m sorry, honey. I can cook you something, if you’d like.”

Bora’s eyes shut in frustration. “Not like _that._ I mean I-” she trips on her words a little, “-I haven’t fed on anyone in a while.”

Minji’s eyes widen when finally realizes what Bora means. “ _Oh._ Well, you can- uh,” Minji tilts her neck, tapping two fingers against the skin there gently.

“Are you sure? Si and I can just go hunting later, I don’t wanna pressure you into-” Bora rambles.

“I’m offering. Besides, I have nothing better to do.” Minji jokes through a breathy laugh, though her heart rate increases noticeably. 

“Okay.” Bora looks guilty, and it manifests in the way she leans in to kiss Minji incredibly softly, “It’s gonna hurt, but nothing you can’t handle. I’ll make up for it with tons of kisses, I promise.”

Minji nods before tilting her neck so Bora can access it. Bora clambers to lay on top of her, taking Minji’s wrists and putting them above her head, where Bora tangles their fingers together. Her lips lower to Minji’s pulse point, pressing a gentle kiss there. Minji hears her fangs pop out, an unmistakable scraping sound that sends chills down her spine. Bora pauses and moves up to Minji’s face, peppering it with soft kisses to calm her. 

“It’s okay, baby. You can always say no.”

Minji shakes her head.

“Go ahead.”

Bora returns her lips to Minji’s pulse point and squeezes their interlocked fingers gently.

“I’m sorry. I love you, Minji.” She whispers, before sinking her fangs in.

It’s a blinding white pain, one that stabs through Minji’s head and in her temples. The throbbing ache spreads through her bloodstream, like she can feel every suck of blood Bora drinks up. Minji cries out in pain as sweat beads on her forehead, chills racking through her overheated body. Minji’s crying wakes up Siyeon, who startles at the sight but quickly does her best to soothe Minji from where she’s laying next to her.

“You’re alright baby, you’re doing such a good job.” Siyeon says, her voice husky with sleep.

Minji couldn’t respond if she wanted to, her vision going spotty as Bora takes one final suck of blood, pulling away from her neck gently and lapping up the crimson that dots from the wounds.

Minji slowly regains feeling in her body, but what’s most apparent is the tears that steal out of the corners of her eyes. Bora wipes the excess blood from her lips on the back of her hand before kissing Minji’s forehead and wiping away her tears.

“I’m sorry… I should have waited.” Bora says, her voice cracking with her own tears and guilt as Minji looks up at her.

Minji just shakes her head, but she still feels too weak to talk. Siyeon taps Bora on the back and nods, motioning for her to get on Minji’s other side. Siyeon scoops Minji in her arms, and Bora morphs herself against Minji’s back, whispering affirmations of praise and love as Minji calms down from the trembles racking through her.

“You did so well, my beautiful baby. So good, so good for me.” Bora says, though it’s evident she’s still crying. “Thank you, Minji.”

Siyeon sighs when she hears Bora’s tear-laden voice.

“Bora, dear, scoot over so I can hold both of you.”

Bora obliges, making a space on the bed so that Siyeon can gently leave Minji on her side, clambering over her gently to rest in between them. Siyeon gets comfortable on the bed, and pulls Minji onto her from one side, and Bora from the other, heads resting on Siyeon’s chest, which rises and falls softly with her breathing.

Bora reaches her arm over Siyeon’s waist, pulling Minji closer to them both, and her thumb rubs gently over Minji’s still clammy skin. 

“Minji, are you okay? I’m so sorry-”

“I’m okay.” Minji croaks out. “I promise, I just need to sleep.”

Bora nods, a deep and unsure frown set on her face. She reaches out to press a kiss to Minji’s nose before returning her head to her side of Siyeon’s chest. Siyeon’s arms wrap around both of her girlfriends protectively, patting them both on the back lightly.

“Goodnight, darlings.”

…

Surprisingly, Minji feels fine in the morning, like nothing had even happened the night before. Bora, however, is entirely consumed by guilt, forcing Minji on bedrest the entire day and catering to her every need. Minji thinks it’s extremely unnecessary, but she indulges Bora’s request anyway, because the undivided attention on her seems to assuage Bora’s guilt. 

With much convincing from Minji, Bora ends up feeding from Minji whenever she needs to, and Bora always babies her for the days after, so Minji thinks it’s a pretty fair trade. It gets easier, too, now that Minji knows what to expect and she’s not blindsided by the request in the middle of the night. 

(She eventually teases Bora for crying after the first time she fed on Minji, though it ends up in her being on kiss probation for a few days. Minji never teases her about it again.)

The feedings aren’t too frequent, only when Bora can’t take the hunger any longer, because she’s too stubborn about not hurting Minji. Things change however, when in the middle of a heated makeout session, Minji begs Bora to feed on her. 

_Bora is taken aback at first._

_“You want me to what?”_

_Minji lets out a frustrated whine as Bora stops kissing her neck, her flushed features drawn into a pout._

_“Feed from me.”_

_“What? Ji, why?”_

_Minji sighs again, clawing at Bora’s bare back to bring her in closer._

_“Please, I want it so badly. I wanna know if it feels good, like this.” Minji says needily, her breathing ragged from the intensity of the makeout session._

_Minji watches Bora’s shock morph into reluctant acceptance, her swollen lips drawn into a straight line. Minji knows that she can’t resist._

_“Just for a second, okay?”_

_Minji nods, an excited grin gracing her lips. She presents her neck to Bora and shuts her eyes in anticipation, but what she doesn’t expect is Bora’s response._

_Her teeth drag down Minji’s neck before settling at her pulse point. She looks up at Minji, pupils blown out._

_“You’re so beautiful…” Bora pauses, her breath on Minji’s already sensitive skin making her shiver, “You’re always so good for me, my needy little baby.” Bora whispers, pressing one last kiss to Minji’s skin._

_Before she can respond, Bora’s fangs are in her neck, and the same blinding pain shoots through her body, but this time, it feels euphoric. Minji lets out a loud moan, one that echoes through the walls of the room. She grabs at Bora wildly, leaving scratches down her back as she rides out the pleasure of the siphoning at her neck. Before Bora stops, the bedroom door opens with a slam, and Siyeon hangs in the doorway, eyes wide._

_Bora removes her fangs slowly but keeps her lips at Minji’s neck to lap up the errant blood, leaving Minji trembling in her grasp as Siyeon watches, mouth agape._

_“Don’t tell me I missed out AGAIN?!”_

After that night, Siyeon insists on being included, and Minji and Bora have no complaints. Minji, of course, thoroughly enjoys herself, and it opens the door to more of her partner’s supernatural tendencies. 

Bora gets more comfortable showing some of her vampiric traits, as does Siyeon with her werewolf ones. Minji thinks it’s incredibly endearing, watching them bond over some of their abilities. One night though, it leads to a petty argument over dinner.

Minji sits at the head of the table, prodding at her food as Bora and Siyeon sit to her right and left, utensils pointed at one another menacingly.

“No, vampires are better because we can live forever _and_ we have super strength. Ha!” Bora says, spitting out a piece of her Horker meat in the process.

Minji sighs as her gaze shifts between her girlfriends, and Siyeon stands from her chair, affronted.

“Yeah, well I get to be a wolf whenever I want, _and_ I don’t have to feed on anyone.”

Bora takes another bite of her food, and laughs shrilly. “You know you’re just proving my point, right? I get to feed on that-” she waves her fork at Minji, not even bothering to look at her, “-sexy thing whenever I want. And she _loves it._ ”

Minji blushes furiously at the way Bora emphasizes her words, knowing she’s completely and utterly right and no one in the room can say anything more. At that, Siyeon finally sits back down, her face equally as flushed as Minji’s. Bora grins at her from the other side of the table, argument seemingly over as a long silence settles over them.

“Minji, what do YOU think?” Siyeon says, in a last ditch effort to salvage her side.

Minji’s eyes widen as both of her girlfriends look at her, Bora touting a smug smile because she knew she had won, while Siyeon’s eyes widen comically large in desperation. In all honesty, she doesn’t have a preference.

“I love you both very dearly and to reduce your wonderful personalities and presences in my life down to something so insignificant isn’t fair to either of you. I love you both exactly how you are.”

Bora and Siyeon visibly relax at her words, touched by the unexpected sentiment. It had been a joking argument, after all, but Minji never misses an opportunity to tell her girlfriends how much she loves them. Minji knows she’s incredibly lucky to be loved by them both, and even moreso knowing that despite being natural enemies, Bora and Siyeon still end up hopelessly in love with each other _and_ her. Minji thanks the Nines everyday. 

“Oh.” Bora says, sinking into her chair a bit. “Thank you…” She takes a half-hearted bite of her food, and Minji smiles shyly at her, knowing Bora was probably a little flustered by her words. 

Siyeon responds by leaning over to kiss her, warm and soft and it says more than words ever could. Minji smiles into the kiss before Siyeon breaks it and Minji gestures to her plate of half-eaten food.

“Eat, baby. I have all night to show you both how much I love you both.”

Siyeon and Bora both whip around to face her, Siyeon’s food-filled cheeks coated in a dusty blush, and Bora leans forward like she wasn’t sure she heard Minji properly.

“Is that so?” Bora says, the smirk evident in her voice. She drops the fork in her hand, where it lands on the table with a loud clang. “I’m not hungry anymore.” She scoots out her chair, walking over to Minji’s and pulling hers back so she can sit on her lap. 

Minji lets out a groan of faux annoyance as Bora straddles her thighs, her back braced against the table. She leans behind for a second, grabbing Minji’s plate and fork and balancing it in the palm of her hand. Bora stabs a piece of meat and brings it to Minji’s mouth, who accepts it begrudgingly.

“Open, honey. You’ll need all the energy you can get.”

…

The next day, Minji urges Bora and Siyeon to take the day off (the night was _long_ ), and they accept the offer without a second thought. Thankfully, the day is slow, and just as the sun is about to set, Minji decides to close early and enjoy her walk home. She stops by the city stables to greet Frost, and to make sure she’s been taken care of in Minji’s busy absence.

(She’s fine, and Minji makes sure to tip her handler well.)

The rest of her walk home is enjoyable enough, the weather is getting a little warmer and the sky was cloudless. Minji smiles to herself as she thinks about coming home to her girlfriends, undoubtedly the best part of her day. She picks up her pace at the thought, until the chapel at the edge of town seems to stare her in the face. Minji halts to a stop, nearly tripping someone behind her, and she apologizes profusely.

Minji blushes out of embarrassment but gazes at the chapel fondly. A couple of months ago, she remembers pushing the thought of marriage out of her head, but now? It seems probable. Minji lets her feet lead her. 

…

The temple is quiet, and much smaller on the inside than Minji had anticipated. Her shoes clack against the tile and the noise reverberates through the hall, announcing her presence. There’s a woman at the altar, engrossed in reading a scroll of what Minji assumes is some kind of marriage document.

The woman has stunning orange hair, soft features that make Minji feel comforted, but her eyes finally meet Minji’s and they’re sharp, knowing. She looks well put together in her robes, elegant and tidy and the amulet around her neck sits neatly at her collar.

“What brings you into the Temple of Mara today, my daughter?” The woman booms, her voice loud and commanding. It takes Minji aback.

“Oh. I was just wondering-” Minji stops talking and begins to play with her hands, wishing that Bora and Siyeon were with her, “-uhh… I was wondering about how marriage works. In Riften. Because I wanted to-”

The woman laughs and walks from behind the podium, her exposed palm outstretched to one of the pews.

“Sit, daughter of Mara. We can discuss any questions you may have.”

Minji nods and shoots her an awkward smile before sitting on the pew next to her, and Minji is entirely too stiff. She’s not sure how to bring up the fact that she’s not only marrying a _woman_ , but _two_.

“How can I help you? I’m Handong, by the way, chief priestess at this temple.”

“Hello, Handong. I’m Minji.” She pauses, and dares to make eye contact with her for the first time since sitting down. “Well, I don’t know how to say this, but, I think I want to get married to-” she hesitates and worries her lower lip between her teeth before finding the courage to speak, “-my girlfriends.” She finishes speaking, the last words significantly quieter.

“Oh, no worries, dear. All you’ll have to do is tell me when you want the ceremony to be and we’ll have it arranged. I’m sure you know already, but the people of Skyrim usually recognize marriages with Amulets of Mara.” Handong says, her fingers going up to the amulet around her neck, the pad of her thumb brushing over the polished metal gently. “Usually, you would just use any old Amulet, but a lot of couples-” she pauses and her eyebrows knit together, “-throuples? Like to make their own.” 

Minji’s heart warms at how easily Handong seems to accept her relationship, and she finally lets herself relax.

“Is there anyone in Riften that makes them?”

Handong shoots her a warm smile. “Another priestess here is well-versed in smithing. She does a lot of beautiful work, and I’m sure she’d love to help make your union special.”

With that, she stands and walks to a room on the side of the hall, whispering quietly. She returns back to the pew, and a few moments later a rather short woman appears. She looks younger, but has a kind smile scrawled on her features.

“This is Gahyeon, one of the priestesses and our in-house smith. Gahyeon, this is Minji.”

Minji offers a small smile as Gahyeon stands in front of them, a small wooden box in her hands. She opens it, and inside is a variety of different materials: leather, silver, assorted metals, and a few gems. Minji’s mouth drops into a silent gasp as she inspects all of the samples.

“Anything in here can be combined into an amulet. We have a few different styles as well, and I’m always up to a challenge.” She finishes, a proud smile on her face.

“Wow. That’s-”

“A lot?” Handong finishes for her, with a bright giggle. “Most people say the same. You can talk to your girlfriends and see what they like, or you can sit on it some more. Either way, I’m here and always able to chat.”

“Thank you so much. I think I'll have to get their input, there’s a lot of options here.” Minji pauses. “We actually own Half-Moon Hall, if you’d ever like to stop by sometime.”

Handong gasps and clasps her hands together excitedly as she smiles at Minji. “Really? The inn outside of town? I’ve heard such great things! I would love to visit.”

Minji laughs, relieved. “That’s great to hear. Come anytime you’d like, drinks on me.”

Handong’s lips curl into a smile. “Absolutely, and when you make a decision, I’ll be here anytime, I do live here after all.” 

Minji laughs and stands up from the pew, bowing her head in reverence. “I’ll see you soon, then. Thank you both!”

They offer her polite smiles and waves as she leaves, and she takes a deep breath as she swings open the tall wooden doors and looks out at the city. Somehow, everything seems just a bit more beautiful now. The sun is about to set, and she knows her girlfriends would feel more comfortable if she was home before dark, so Minji sets out for the lower level of the city rather quickly.

She pulls out her key and shoves it into the lock haphazardly, too excited to finally get home. She furrows her eyebrows when she doesn’t hear anything from inside, opening the door tentatively. 

  
Minji is immediately greeted with the sight of Bora and Siyeon, as a wolf, cuddling on the couch, fast asleep and snoring. Bora is barely visible under Siyeon’s scruff, but she’s there nonetheless. Minji’s heart soars into her throat at the sight, completely and utterly overwhelmed with love. She closes the door behind her quietly and makes her way to the main room, kneeling by her girlfriends. Minji watches them for a moment, nearly in tears, before she decides to wake them up.

“Siyeon, Bora, darlings. I’m home.”

Neither stir, which makes Minji giggle. She stands up and starts to pet Siyeon’s head softly, trying not to scare her. She hears a faint whine from Siyeon, who nuzzles her head up to meet Minji’s hand. It’s unusual to see Siyeon as a wolf because she rarely changes within city limits, so Minji cherishes the moment dearly. Once Siyeon registers Minji’s hand petting her, her wolfish features morph back into human ones, and Minji lets out a defeated sigh, wishing she could have stayed transformed for just a moment longer. Bora lets out a groan as she feels Siyeon shrink in her arms, and her eyes flutter open slowly.

Siyeon’s voice is groggy. “Hi, baby. How was work?”

Minji laughs before bending down to kiss both of them. “It was fine.”

She sits down on the wooden table behind her, eyes trained on her girlfriends as they continue to cuddle on the couch, trying desperately to wake up.

“Si, honey, why were you a wolf when I came home?”

Minji looks between them both, and Bora looks incredibly embarrassed, though Siyeon meets her eyes with a wide, proud smirk.

“Bora said she wanted to cuddle me like that because she was cold.”

Bora whines and bats Siyeon’s shoulder, which sends a loud thwack echoing through the room. “Stop!”

“What! It’s true.”

“It doesn’t matter if it’s true, you didn’t have to tell her that!” Bora fires back.

“Oh would you two stop? I walked in on it anyway, I would have figured it out eventually.”

Bora sighs and rolls her eyes. “I guess.”

“You were comfortable, though.” Siyeon says, the corners of her lips twitching up.

“Yeah, of course I was! You’re warm, Si.” Bora says, her mood seemingly forgotten as she pulls down Siyeon into a kiss. They separate and both don matching giddy smiles. “My favorite pup.” Bora says, pressing a gentle kiss to Siyeon’s nose.

“Cute.” Minji says.

“We know!” Siyeon replies. “Was it busy today?”

Minji smiles knowingly as she looks at her girlfriends. They’re both sat up on the couch now, but still in each other’s arms. Minji transfers herself to sit by them, her legs draped over their laps. Bora immediately takes to rubbing her legs and feet, while Siyeon rests a free hand on her thigh.

“Not at all. I even got to leave a little early.” Her heart starts pounding in her ears as she debates telling them where she had gone.

“But you came home at your usual time, darling.” Bora refutes.

Her heart pounds faster.

“Baby, why are you freaking out?” Bora says, clearly able to hear the way her heart rate has risen astronomically.

“I forgot you can hear that.” Minji says weakly, a half laugh falling out of her lips. 

“Did something bad happen?” Siyeon says quickly. “Do we have to go beat someone up? Threaten anyone-”

“No! No. It’s-” Minji pauses. “I just made a detour on the way home.”

Bora and Siyeon hum. “Where’d you go?”

Minji waits to respond, steeling herself up. “The temple.”

“The _temple_? Why?” Siyeon replies.

“What reason would you possibly have to go there?” 

Minji’s eyes go wide, her heart still racing, as butterflies rise in her stomach. She looks at Siyeon and Bora, and they look back at her, confused. She can’t take the anticipation anymore, so she decides to just spit it out.

“What if we got married?” 

There’s a long silence, one that makes beads of sweat form on Minji’s forehead.

Bora’s eyebrows tilt up and her lips smooth out into a contemplative and smug smile. “I don’t see why not.” she says. Minji’s heart soars for a second, until she looks at Siyeon.

Siyeon, however, is flabbergasted. Her face is beet red, and her mouth opens and closes a couple of times like she’s trying to decide what to say. Minji’s eyes widen as she looks between Bora and Siyeon, the former now grinning as the realization of Minji’s suggestion hits her. Siyeon lifts her hands like she’s going to speak, but just sucks in a deep breath before pinching the bridge of her nose.

Her lack of a response makes Minji’s heart sink, so she tries to backtrack.

“It’s okay. It was impulsive, we don’t have to-”

“NO!” Siyeon shouts, her voice booming through the room. There’s no venom in her tone, but Minji can tell she’s frustrated with herself.

She lets out another sigh, and Minji is too shocked to respond, so she waits for Siyeon to continue.

“I-” Siyeon looks at Minji, her face still glowing red. “-I, are you sure you want to?”

Minji laughs loudly, as does Bora.

“What?!” Siyeon says, her voice pitching up in a whine. “Why are you laughing?”

“Honey, I wouldn’t bring that up if I didn’t mean it.” Minji says, still giggling.

Siyeon lets out a deep breath, and hangs her head in her hands. Minji removes her legs from her girlfriends’ laps, and scoots close to Siyeon, stroking her hair softly as Bora rubs her back.

“Aww, sweetheart. It’s okay.” Minji coos, in an attempt to get Siyeon to show her face again.

Siyeon speaks, but it’s entirely muffled by her hands.

“We can’t hear you, wolfie.” Bora says softly.

Siyeon finally reveals herself, and her lips are downturned into a deep pout and tears run down her face. Minji tsks and immediately swipes her tears away as Bora continues to soothe her, pressing a kiss to her temple.

  
“Why are you crying, Si?” Minji asks.

She sniffles and takes Bora and Minji’s hands in her own, squeezing tightly. “I’m happy. I didn’t think you were serious.”

Minji smiles and leans in to press a long kiss to her cheek.

“Of course I was, dear.”

Bora leans out from behind Siyeon to shoot Minji a bright grin, and reaches over to grab Minji by the back of the neck and pull her in for a searing kiss. Minji gasps against her, and nearly falls over Siyeon at how hard Bora pulls her in. She doesn’t let up, either, relentless against Minji’s lips as she bites down hard before finally letting Minji go.

“What was that for?” Minji says, trying to catch her breath.

Bora laughs and offers her a shrug. “Me and Si have different ways of showing our excitement.”

  
Siyeo smiles at first, before expectantly pouting at Bora for a kiss. Bora sighs in faux indignation and pulls Siyeon in for a kiss, too, but it’s much softer and sweeter, and her fingers card through Siyeon’s hair lazily. Minji leans over and rests a hand on Siyeon’s thigh, rubbing gently.

Minji and Bora have a silent understanding that Siyeon gets the majority of their gentlest and most attentive care, that even though she’s one of the strongest people they know, she shows her girlfriends the most vulnerability, and they never take that for granted.

Bora separates from Siyeon, smiling at her warmly, and Minji swears she sees unshed tears in Bora’s eyes.

“I know it wasn’t a grand proposal, but is that a yes?” Minji tries again, a shy smile ghosting over her lips.

Bora nods enthusiastically. “Yes! Of course it is.”

“Si?”

Siyeon finally smiles. A wide, wolfish grin that seems to brighten the whole room. “Always, Minji.”

…

They all wait a week before deciding to go back to the temple, purely because they had all been so busy with inn upkeep. It’s a long week, but one Minji gets through easily, living off the excitement of helping her future wives pick out their Amulets of Mara.

It’s the weekend, and not even noon, but Siyeon is uncharacteristically lively, bouncing around the house begging Bora and Minji to stop cuddling and wake up. Minji is entirely too comfortable in Bora’s strong arms, which hold her in place protectively when Siyeon tries to pry them apart, ultimately failing to do so. Siyeon lets out one loud whine and falls onto the bed, draping herself on top of them. Minji and Bora let out groans as Siyeon wiggles above them, trying her best to rouse them.

“Si, stop it! She’s tired.” Bora says, pressing a soft kiss to Minji’s forehead. Minji smiles and her eyes flutter shut lazily before she burrows further into Bora’s embrace. Siyeon sighs and stands beside the bed before eventually crawling in under the covers next to them. Bora lets out a light giggle and takes one hand off of Minji to reach over and place it on Siyeon.

“Just a little longer, I promise.”

They all fall asleep for an hour longer, eventually waking when sailors start bustling outside their home. They may have gotten the place for free, but it’s essentially a spruced up cave, and living right on the city’s main docks, undoubtedly, has many drawbacks. 

Bora had brought up getting an _actual_ house outside of the city for so long, but Minji always quashed the idea, saying they had to focus on growing the inn first. But now, as Minji’s eyes open with a start, she sees Bora’s point. She’s not ready to admit that yet though, so she feigns waking up naturally and kisses Bora on the nose in a bid to wake her. 

Bora seems to be up already, probably as bothered by the sailors, but she’s notoriously hard to get out of bed (in all meanings of the phrase), so Minji has to try a little harder. She brushes a piece of hair out of Bora’s face, and she slowly opens one eye to look at Minji. 

“Good morning, my love.”

Bora shuts her eye again and frowns, trying to hide her head in Minji’s neck. Siyeon still snores behind them, so Minji lets Bora sleep for a moment longer, turning to face Siyeon. Minji rests her hand on the dip of Siyeon’s waist, her fingers making small circles over the exposed skin there. 

Siyeon wakes slowly, a lazy grin settling on her face as she leans in to kiss Minji. She’s still half asleep, so her lips don’t move much against Minji’s own, which makes her laugh. Siyeon is always eager to be smothered with affection (even when she’s fresh off the cusp of sleep), and it’s one of the things Minji loves most about her. 

“Good morning, dear.” Minji says, smiling softly at Siyeon. 

She hears a petulant whine from Bora, who slaps her back lightly in complaint. Minji and Siyeon have experienced this so many times that it’s routine by now, the way Minji turns to face her and give her a kiss before sitting up and moving out of the way so Siyeon can do the same. Minji is never annoyed by how touchy her girlfriends are, but she thinks it’s extra adorable when Bora whines like she can never get enough. 

(The truth is, she never can, but Minji and Siyeon try their damndest anyway.)

Minji climbs out of bed and stretches before crashing her hands down on the bed with immense force, startling her girlfriends. 

“Let’s go, my loves. I can’t wait any longer!”

Siyeon and Bora both sigh before sitting up and rubbing the sleep from their eyes. They don’t move from the bed, and Minji knows she has to use her masterful persuasion skills to get what she wants. 

“I’ll buy you both sweetrolls after we go to the temple if you get ready _right now._ ” Minji emphasizes. 

Bora lets out an excited squeal and clambers off of the bed to wrap Minji in a crushing hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her. Minji lets out a choked laugh before Bora sets her back down and races to the bed, pulling Siyeon up and pushing her towards their wardrobe. 

Minji shakes her head as she gets ready with them, making sure to tell her girlfriends just how beautiful they are before they leave.

…

Minji is the first to enter the temple, opening the heavy wooden door carefully before peeking her head in. 

“Priestess Handong?” she calls, walking into the temple as her girlfriends follow her. 

She steals a quick glance at them, and they look stunned by the grandeur of the small chapel. Minji smiles to herself, appreciating just how cute they look, eyes wide and mouths agape as they walk with interlocked arms. 

There’s a few rushed footsteps from the side room before Handong emerges, just as well put-together as the first day Minji met her. Minji offers a kind smile and a bow of her head, not expecting at all for Handong to keep walking towards her before wrapping her in a tight hug. 

“Oh Minji, how glad I am to see you!” Handong coos.

She steps away and cranes her head out to look at Bora and Siyeon, who look a little startled. 

“You must be her girlfriends.” Handong says, outstretching her hand for them to shake. “Oh, how adorable.” Her attention shifts back to Minji. “My, my, you look so much more comfortable with them, you three really must be in love.”

Minji blushes at the comment, being forced to remember just how awkward she was upon meeting Handong for the first time. 

“She’s wonderful, we love her very much.” Siyeon says, a wide and proud grin on her face. 

Bora nods her agreement before speaking up, a smirk lifting the corners of her lips. “Was she really that nervous?” 

Minji scoffs and shoots Bora a narrow-eyed glare. 

Handong laughs, loud and melodic. “It was noticeable, but give her some credit, it’s nerve-wracking to come here alone!”

Bora leaves Siyeon’s side momentarily to press a quick kiss to Minji’s cheek, and whether it was meant as an apology or a way to make her more embarrassed, Minji isn’t sure. Either way, it deepens the blush on her cheeks. 

Handong smiles at them warmly before motioning to her office at the opposite end of the temple. They follow her into the room, which is dimly lit but well decorated and homely, and they all sit on chairs strewn about the room as Handong takes her place behind a large oak desk.

“Let’s get started.” She says, voice clear as day. “So, I started to do some research on the logistics of a three-way marriage license-” she pauses to build suspense, a single eyebrow quirked up, “-but then I realized we’re the only Temple of Mara in all of Skyrim, so my opinion is the only one that matters!” Handong laughs.

All three women breathe out a sigh of relief.

“And lucky for you, all I care about is genuine love, and if that means me setting the precedent for the future, then so be it!”

Minji smiles brightly at her, waiting for her to continue speaking.

“So! All I need is some signatures from you here-” Handong presents a scroll from seemingly nowhere, “-and we can set the date for your union, and then I’ll hand you off to Gahyeon to craft your Amulets. That’s the fun part!”

They all laugh, and walk to sign the scroll. Minji fills out her part carefully, before handing the pen to Siyeon, who scribbles something nearly incoherent and ridiculously quickly. Siyeon hands the pen to Bora, and she takes her time making careful strokes as she writes her name in near perfect calligraphy. 

Handong clasps her hands together excitedly when Bora puts down the pen.

“Isn’t this so exciting? By Mara, I’m witnessing history! As for the date, how is a week from now?”

Minji looks to Bora and Siyeon, who nod and shrug at her. They had all agreed that the date didn’t matter to them, so they went with Handong’s suggestion.

“Sounds perfect, thank you Handong.”

As if on cue, there’s a knock at the door, and Gahyeon enters a moment later, the same wooden box from before in her hands. She smiles and bows her head to the women in the room before setting the box down on the desk and walking behind it to where Handong sits. She gives the same speech she gave Minji, though it falls on deaf ears, because the trio of fiancées had been fervently discussing what they had wanted their Amulets to look like for a while.

They all had decided on a garnet for the main stone, each of them drawn to it instantly. Minji decides on something simple, an oval shaped Amulet set in silver that hangs right below the juncture of her collarbone. Bora picks a teardrop shaped Amulet, her garnet smaller than Minji’s and it lays higher on her neck. After a few discussions with Siyeon, they had all decided on a collar for her Amulet, one that she would be able to wear in wolf form or in her day-to-day life. It’s a little embarrassing to explain, but they manage well enough.

After they solidify their choices, Gahyeon snaps the box shut with a bright smile on her face.

“I’ll just take some quick measurements, and then you’ll be all done.”

She walks around the desk and gingerly pulls out some twine, wrapping it around all of their necks and making marks as needed. Her face is pulled into one of complete and utter concentration, and her eyebrows furrow occasionally as she leans in closer to inspect her markings before suddenly snapping straight up.

“I’ll get to work on these immediately, they’ll be ready by-”

“A week from today.” Handong answers.

Gahyeon nods and hums, and it’s clear she’s already thinking about what work she has to do.

“May Mara bless you!” Gahyeon says, leaving almost immediately.

  
Handong waves a dismissive hand at them when she notices their confusion.

“She loves smithing, I’m sure she was just excited to get started. Not every day we have situations like _this_.” She says with a smile. “I think that’s everything though, so you all can go, and I’ll see you next week!”

Minji, Bora, and Siyeon stand and wave their goodbyes to Handong, giving her a chorus of “Thank you’s!” before they leave, beaming smiles on their faces.

...

The walk through the city is charged with excited energy, Bora and Siyeon chasing each other around and giggling as Minji struggles to keep up with them. They eventually reach the Bee and Barb to get the sweetrolls Minji promised, but they leave just as soon as they enter. Minji smiles at the barkeep like she always used to, but it’s a little sweeter now that she has her own place and girlfriends to go home to. 

The general air of urgency dwindles a bit because Bora and Siyeon are entirely too caught up in devouring their food carefully, not wanting to miss a single crumb as they walk. Minji smiles as she watches them from behind, walking and chatting and occasionally looking back to make sure Minji was still there.

It’s peaceful, and with them, it’s home.

…

The day of the ceremony comes quicker than they ever could have expected, and the energy in their home is rife with anticipation as they all get ready in relative silence. None of them decide to dress up too much, opting for their nicest clothes but not spending a single Septim on any excess purchases. 

The inside of the temple, however, is an entirely different story. It seems that Handong has spared no expense in decorating the inside with vases and displays of vibrant flowers, and candles are at every visible corner, adorning the walkway between the rows of pews and all over the altar, where Handong currently stands.   
  
Minji, Bora, and Siyeon enter the chapel and announce themselves, trying their best not to scare Handong, who seems entirely lost in reading a scroll at the head of the temple. They gasp at the sight of the room, elaborate wooden designs in the wall adorned with freshly picked blooms.

“Hello!” Bora says, her voice projecting through the room nearly effortlessly.

Handong squeaks and visibly startles, but her lips draw into a wide grin at the sight of the trio of fiancées.

“Welcome! Come in, come in. Isn’t this gorgeous?” Handong says, waving them in with both hands.

“It is... “ Siyeon trails off, her head swiveling around animatedly trying to take it all in. Minji swears she hears a wolfish-sounding sniff as Siyeon nears a rather large bouquet, and her suspicions are confirmed when Bora elbows her in the side with a scoff.

  
(Even on their wedding day, her fiancées are relentless.)

Minji rolls her eyes and smiles, interlocking arms with them as they walk to the altar to greet Handong, who wraps them all in a hug.

“You all look gorgeous, wow. The glow of _love_ , I see.” Handong says, knowingly. 

Minji smiles at her. “Thank you, Handong. The temple is absolutely stunning, you really are making today so special for us.”

Bora’s eyes widen as she leans in to inspect an exotic looking yellow flower, so caught up that she doesn’t realize she interrupted Minji, “Priestess, are these Dragon’s Tongue?”

Handong gasps. “They are! How did you know?”

Bora offers a shy smile. “I’ve done my fair share of reading and fieldwork about Skyrim’s flora. You must have spent a fortune for these!”

Minji and Siyeon look at each other, shocked at Bora’s revelation. 

(They find out later that botany was her main interest before they had crossed paths, Bora embarrassedly mumbling something about having to find _some_ way to occupy all of her immortal time.)

Handong waves a dismissive hand at Bora. “Oh, it’s nothing really. Anything for my girls!”

Minji smiles at that, hoping that Handong’s generosity and warmness towards them all will eventually blossom into a friendship. 

“Are we ready to begin?” Handong says, looking amongst the trio.

They all nod, and gather in front of the altar in a half-circle as Handong takes her place behind it. Gahyeon seems to materialize out of nowhere, carrying an ornate box, which Minji assumes holds their Amulets of Mara. Gaheyon looks thrilled, which only makes Minji even more excited for the unveiling. She looks between Siyeon and Bora, and she sees the unrestrained grin on her face mirrored over theirs as well.

Handong clears her throat before speaking loudly and clearly, in the same tone that shocked Minji to her core when she first met the woman.

“It was Mara that first gave birth to all of creation and pledged to watch over us as her children. It is from her love of us that we first learned to love one another. It is from this love that we learn that a life lived alone is no life at all. We gather here today, under Mara's loving gaze, to bear witness to the union of-” Handong pauses to smile widely at all of them,”- _three_ souls in eternal companionship. May they journey forth together in this life and the next, in prosperity and poverty, and in joy and hardship. Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?"

Minji is the first to speak.

“I do. Now and forever.”

She grabs Siyeon and Bora’s hands in her own, gripping on tightly to take her mind off of the electricity vibrating throughout her body and the tears that threaten to spill.

“I do. Now and forever.” Siyeon says, looking at Minji and Bora with happy tears flowing down her cheeks.

Siyeon breathes in deeply, seemingly relieved that she had gotten her words out without tripping up.

Bora is last, and Minji’s eyebrows raise when she sees the sheer volume of tears coating her plush cheeks. It was inevitable that Siyeon would cry, but Bora? It reminds Minji of the first night she broke down in her arms, baring her soul for Minji to see. It makes Minji’s heart ache, and all of the memories seem to come crashing in now.

Minji laughs softly as she sniffles, letting her own tears go as she grips on to their hands even tighter.

“I do. Now and forever.” Bora says, finally. 

Minji cries even harder at the word “forever.” Her life used to be ruled by certainties, by obligation and expectation. It made her feel like a trapped animal, the strings of fate asphyxiating her, but when the words “forever” come from Siyeon and Bora’s lips, it feels euphoric. It feels right.

They all exchange tear-soaked kisses through grins that are entirely too wide to make actual, meaningful lip contact, but none of them mind. Minji does her best to wipe away her now-wives tears, accomplishing nothing because they all continue to cry. Bora and Siyeon return the favor, though they all give up with a laugh and a shake of their heads, realizing it’s no use.

Gahyeon clears her throat and approaches from the side of the altar with the box, opening it before them slowly.

Inside the box are their Amulets of Mara, laid out neatly aside each other. They’re absolutely stunning, bright and carefully crafted metal contrasted against opulent garnets. Siyeon’s collar is leather and inlaid with careful trimming, a testament to Gahyeon’s skill in all disciplines of smithing.

  
Minji gasps as she stares at the amulets, more breathtaking than she ever could have expected. Bora reaches in first and grabs Minji’s amulet with the oval shaped garnet, nodding her head so that Minji will turn around. Minji lifts up her hair and Bora approaches her from behind, threading the amulet around Minji’s front to lay it on her collarbone before doing the fastening at the back for her.

“I’ll love you always, Minji.” Bora whispers, quiet enough so that no one else can hear. Bora finishes tightening the clasp and Minji lets her hair back down, choking back a sob as she turns to face Bora, pulling her in and caressing her face before capturing her lips in a quick kiss.

Minji pulls away with a sniffle, and reaches into the box to grab Siyeon’s collar. It’s heavy in her hands, and she worries for a second that it’s too much. Siyeon senses her hesitation and shakes her head, offering Minji a shy smile before she lifts her hair so that Minji can put it on her.

  
Minji rotates Siyeon around by pushing her shoulders and giggling lightly as she does so. The collar wraps around her neck perfectly, and the contrast of the black leather against her skin is stunning.

“Is that okay, baby? Too tight? Too loose?”

Siyeon lets her hair back down and turns to face Minji, leaning forward to kiss her. 

“It’s _perfect_.” She says quietly, and it makes Minji think she’s alluding to more than just the amulet. It makes her blush.

Minji steps back now, allowing Siyeon to take the final amulet in her hands, her fingers shaking as she cradles it in her palm. Bora knows what’s going to happen, so her hands are already tangled in her hair as she waits for Siyeon to put on her amulet for her. Siyeon does so carefully, her fingers ghosting over Bora’s skin lightly, before pressing a soft kiss to the space between her neck and shoulder. She has a little trouble with the clasp because of her trembling fingers, so Minji laughs and steps in to help her, and they finally get it together.

Bora lets down her hair and turns quickly, and wraps Siyeon and Minji in a crushing hug.

“I love you both.”

“We love you too.” Siyeon and Minji chime in, though it’s a little strained from the force Bora is exerting. She lets them down carefully, and they suddenly remember Handong and Gahyeon’s presence, and they look at them with embarrassed smiles and wide doe eyes.

“And with that-” Handong raises her hands in reverence, “-and with the power bestowed upon me by Goddess Mara, I now pronounce you wife, and wife, and wife.”

…

Married life is no different than their lives had been before. It’s a lot of goofing off at the inn, breaking up petty fights between Bora and Siyeon, and lots and lots of affection. The only thing that really changes is how unabashed her wives are in displaying that affection publicly.

They gain quite the reputation in Riften for being the first trio of wives. The attention is a little overwhelming for Bora at first, (Minji is the Dragonborn, she’s more shocked when people _don’t_ recognize her) and Siyeon was in one of the most revered guilds in Skyrim, so she adjusts to the side-glances and whispers easily. Bora visibly shrinks when they’re out in public because they’re the talk of the town, and Minji and Siyeon shield her from the wandering eyes of locals. 

Bora is rarely shy or reserved, so for her to be so completely and utterly flustered speaks volumes. Siyeon’s protective nature is always present, but Minji’s gets spurred on rarely, though these situations pull it out of her with ease. Siyeon, more than once, has had to physically restrain her from an altercation. 

(Thankfully for Minji, Bora and Siyeon both think it’s incredibly attractive.)

When the attention finally falters, Bora seems to regain some of her confidence, clinging onto her wives and messily kissing them on the cheeks when someone stares. Minji isn’t sure where the sudden vote of confidence came from, but she has a feeling it comes from the long nights where Siyeon and Minji _show_ her how much they love her, how proud they are to be with her. 

Their moment of fame dies down eventually, and Half-Moon Hall gets more business than ever before. It’s always a hassle, Minji running around and trying to get all of their ducks in a row while Siyeon tends bar and Bora loudly laments the way their patrons leave the main room a mess. It’s chaotic and Minji never has a break, but closing up and going home with her wives, to their admittedly humble place, makes it all worth it.

After another long night at the inn, they all walk home, and Bora blurts out the last thing Minji was expecting.

“Why don’t we get somewhere nicer to live?”

Minji stops walking to stare at her. “What?”

“Where is this coming from?” Siyeon adds.

Bora groans and pulls her wives along with her, urging them to keep walking as they continue to speak.

“The inn is nicer than our own house. We live in a _cave_.” Bora whines.

“Aren’t you used to that?” Siyeon teases.

It clearly strikes a nerve in Bora, who gasps and her face scrunches up immediately, the hurt plain and apparent on her face. 

“ _S_ _iyeon._ ” Minji scolds.

Bora ignores her. “Yeah, I am. You know I could go _back_ to that cave-” she says, and despite how she feigns anger, Minji can tell she’s on the verge of tears.

Siyeon gasps and immediately pulls Bora into a tight hug, lifting her off the ground, and Minji sighs and shakes her head. 

“Bora, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that, I just wasn’t thinking.” She sets Bora down carefully, stepping away to give her space, but Bora just rushes back into her arms anyway, nuzzling into her chest.

“We can think about it, okay?” Minji offers, approaching her wives and petting Bora’s hair gently. “I just think it would be too expensive, and we already have our hands full at the inn-”

“Well, why work so hard and not spend the Septims we make?” Siyeon says.

The question takes Minji aback. 

“I-”

“Just think about it, please. Having an actual house would be so nice.” Bora says, muffled from where she still stands in Siyeon’s embrace.

“I will, but let’s get home darlings, I’m exhausted.” 

…

As expected, Bora puts up quite the fight. She pouts about it for weeks, making snide comments and giving Minji a hard time during their good morning kisses. Minji, of course, is used to it. 

She’s also used to Siyeon gradually picking a side, and when the youngest of them starts hinting at how she’d love a den to relax in, Minji warms up to the idea. Her decision becomes even easier when Bora sits down one night with an entire list of possible pros and cons, like she had thought about every single aspect of homeowning. 

(There were some points Minji didn’t even think of, so she was pretty impressed.)

Eventually, Minji gives in. And as always, giving into the petulant whining of her wives ends up being best for all of them.

There’s a small island off of the coast of Riften that’s completely uninhabited, and a perfect place for their home. Bora is the one that scouted it out, and it’s close enough to the inn that commuting won’t be a hassle, so they unanimously agree to go for it. 

They end up contacting someone in town about getting construction started, and they get told it’ll take a couple of months, to Bora’s immense displeasure. Minji and Siyeon assure their contractor that it’s perfectly fine, and then the waiting starts. 

…

It’s been two months since construction began, and Minji, Bora, and Siyeon are currently seated on the shore, looking out at the quickly growing shell of their future home.

Minji’s head rests in Bora’s lap, and Siyeon is clung to Bora from behind. 

The stars are particularly bright, and it’s silent aside from quiet breaths and the way the small waves tumble over the stones of the coast. Minji stares up at the sky, searching through the constellations she used to study so carefully when she used to adventure alone. A lot has changed since then.

  
Bora’s fingers tracing the curves of her face are a reminder of that. Siyeon’s soft voice piercing the silence to say “I love you” is a reminder of that. Minji smiles, closing her eyes and holding Bora’s hand against her face softly.

“I love you too.” Minji answers.

“Isn’t this crazy?” Bora says. “Who would have thought a year ago I would be here, sitting on the beach with my _wives_ admiring our future home.”

Bora takes a deep breath, the kind Minji knows she does to avoid crying.

“I spent my whole life alone. I never wanted anything, never let myself dream of what I could have, because I knew it would be devastating. Even if I did, nothing I ever could have imagined would have been as good as this.”

She bends down to press a kiss to Minji’s forehead, and leans back in Siyeon’s embrace. Minji looks up at her, and notices a single tear slide down her face as her eyes shut and a wistful smile crosses her lips, completely content.

“For me, I was never alone in the Companions, but I wasn’t happy, either. I hated everything they did to me, what they made me into. I felt trapped. Minji, you saved me, and Bora, you showed me I’m not a monster. I can be myself with you both. I’ve never felt more free in my life.”

Siyeon’s hand reaches out to caress Minji’s hair before finally resting her hand over Bora’s, pinching the skin on the back of her hand gently.

Minji sighs in contentment, shutting her eyes and taking in a deep breath.

“My whole life had been planned out for me, before you two. Go here, kill that, report to them, it was dreadful. I had nothing of my own, just my destiny and the sword on my back. Now, I have everything. You taught me how to _feel_ , that I’m _free_. I’ll love you forever, my darlings.”

Minji sits up so she can kiss her wives, slow and sweet like she always does, but the unspoken words and thanks and love behind her lips say more than she ever could.

There’s a comfortable silence, and Minji sits next to her wives, the heat radiating off of Siyeon enough to warm them all. Minji smiles when she looks at them, feeling an even deeper warmth spread through her at the sight. She’s violently taken out of her soft introspection when Bora speaks again.

“Can you imagine how _loud_ we get to be in our own house?” Bora blurts out, wiggling her eyebrows at Minji and Siyeon.

Minji elbows her softly as she laughs, nuzzling into Bora’s side.

“Really romantic, honey.”

Bora shrugs, displacing Minji’s head on her shoulder momentarily.

  
“It was getting too sappy.”

“I thought it was nice.” Siyeon says, matter-of-factly.

“I know you did, crybaby.”

  
Siyeon scoffs and squeezes Bora in her embrace, which makes her laugh and squeal, and Minji can’t help but laugh, too. This was the life she had chosen for herself, and she loves it more than anything else in the world.

…

It’s a few more weeks before their home is complete, but miraculously it gets done early anyway. It’s a large manor, with a small stable for Frost (Minji demanded it), outdoor spaces for them all to relax in, and a spacious home that is more than they ever could have imagined. 

They day they finally go to see their house is nothing but chaotic, Bora and Siyeon running around the property looking at everything while Minji takes her time to inspect minor details and make sure it’s up to her standards. It is, of course, because Bora had caused quite the scene at the first consultation. Minji was mortified then, but as she takes in the grandeur of the rather expensive manor they have all to themselves now, she’s grateful Bora had put up such a fight.

“Minji! Did you see the garden?” Bora squeals, running around as carefree and unrestrained as ever.

Minji laughs loudly. “I did, baby. Did you show Siyeon the den?”

Bora and Siyeon gasp in unison as they run towards Minji. Siyeon squats in front of her so that Minji can piggyback onto her (keeping pace with your inherently speedy, supernatural wives is no easy task), and Minji obliges and giggles as Siyeon races towards the other side of the property, Bora aside her. 

The artificial cave was for Siyeon to transform whenever she wanted, and Minji knows it was a good decision when she sees how thrilled Siyeon is. Siyeon sets her down, and they all take a quick look around before walking back out, and towards the stable adjacent to the den to see Frost. Bora and Siyeon quickly get wrapped up in tending to the horse, and Minji joins them, a wide smile on her face. 

It’s nice finally having something of her own. A house, her own part of the property, the horse she had begged Siyeon for, and of course, her wives. Minji feels like she’s finally made a good life for herself, one that _she_ wants to live.

“Darlings, let’s go inside, yeah?” Minji says.

Minji walks to the front of the covered stall with her hands on her hips, waiting patiently for her wives to meet her.

“Of course, baby.” Bora says, sauntering over to her before she jumps into Minji’s arms unexpectedly. Minji groans but quickly adjusts to her weight, holding her in her arms as Bora leans in to kiss her before dropping back to the ground. 

Bora steps forward and wraps her in a hug, an unusually light one, for her standards.

“Remember what I said about me making everything up to you?” Bora whispers, “I hope this counts.”

Minji smiles at her warmly, the memory clear as day. “You and Siyeon are more than I ever could have asked for. If anything, I owe you.” She says, leaning in to kiss her softly. 

They separate for a second, to wait for Siyeon. She takes a moment to catch up, but wraps her arms around her wives’ waists before smiling and planting chaste kisses to both of their cheeks. 

They walk in each others’ embraces to the front of their home, and they all stand back for a moment to admire it before finally nearing the entrance. Minji almost cries, completely overwhelmed with satisfaction and joy. 

“Ji, baby, you wanna do the honors?” Siyeon says, waving her hand towards the front door.

Minji smiles at her and captures her lips in a quick kiss before nodding and placing her hand on the doorknob.

The air is thick with anticipation and excitement as Minji opens the door of their house for the first time and steps in, but it doesn’t feel like home.

  
Home feels like the embraces of her wives, the werewolf and vampire she saved from their fates, and who delivered Minji from hers. Fate has a way of being cruel, and Minji can’t avoid it entirely, but who said she can’t take a few detours along the way?

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was an absolute monster.. so thank you so much for reading, it really means the world!! feel free to leave comments and kudos if u feel so inclined, or as always, feel free to come yell at me on twitter @jiuphemisms ... thank you all!! :D


End file.
